In Da Club
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Ginny is at a club, partying with her friends, when suddenly, a guy asks her to dance, and everything unfolds itself after that.
1. Heed

Title: In Da Club

Rating: R

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley

Summary: Ginny is at a club, partying with her friends, when suddenly, a guy asks her to dance, and everything unfolds itself after that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the ones that are not in Harry Potter books, and you never heard of. I wish I owned Draco though…….. evil laugh

Draco- 7th year

Ginny- 6th year

Ok here's what you want:

Ginny was getting ready at Hermione's house to go to Heed (pronounced he'd), this new muggle club Hermione had found out from her muggle friends. Harry, Ron, Luna, and tons of other people were going. Ginny was helping Hermione get ready for the club. Hermione was almost done with her make-up and hair and just needed to get dressed while Ginny did her stuff. Hermione's usually bushy hair had smoothed out and gotten really curly. She was still a know-it-all and book worm. Ginny and Hermione had become friends the summer after Ginny's 4th year.

Ginny liked having girl friends. You could talk about boys, and other things. But around her brother and Harry, you could hardly talk about anything. Her brother was especially hard to talk to because he was way to overprotective. Ginny finished up Mione's light make-up and messy bun.

Then Ginny started doing her own make-up. She put on some light blush, some gold glitter eye shadow, and glitter on her face and neck. Then she left her curly hair down but she made sure it was shiny, smooth, and smelled good, like her apple shampoo. Then she looked over at Hermione. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a flowing black knee high skirt. Her shoes were black flip flops. 

Ginny smiled at Hermione, then went to her clothes. She went into the bathroom and put it on. She came out wearing a black tube top, a pair of faded light blue jeans, and platform flip flops. On Ginny's tube top the words, "Kiss Me Deadly," were written in blood red. Ginny went over to her bag and got out her money. She slipped it into her pocket and Hermione and her left Hermione's room.

"So Mione gonna dance with tons of guys?"

"Oh yeah Ginny, millions of them," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Well, I am gonna dance with as many as possible."

"Are you sure Ron will allow that."

"I don't care what he wants me to do, and not to do. I'm 16."

Hermione got out her car keys and drove to Heed, using the directions her friends gave her. Hermione got out after parking her car. Ginny got out as well. They walked up to the bouncer and he let them in. Hermione walked in and Ginny made sure she stayed close to her. They looked for Harry and Ron and finally spotted them over by the bar. The boys spotted them walking towards them. They met half way and hugged each other. Then they ordered something to drink and sat and talked for awhile. 

Ginny after awhile decided to go on the dance floor. She grabbed Mione's hand and started dancing. Hermione followed her lead. After only a couple seconds, guys started dancing with the two of them. Ginny kept on dancing and the guys started dancing up against her and she had a guy on either side of her. She looked over at Mione who had guys all around her too. Then Ginny looked over at Ron who was looking pissed off and was going to kill all those guys.

Ginny moved her hips against the guys. The guys kept fighting over dancing with her. After awhile she got tired and left the circle of guys all around her. She walked over to Ron, who started yelling at her for dancing that way.

"Bloody Hell Ron SHUT UP!"

Ron scowled at her. Ginny drank some more of her drink and went back to dancing. One guy came up to her and danced with her. She looked around the club trying to scope out a really hot guy to dance with. Her eyes met this one cute guy with spiky black hair and blue eyes. She would dance with him in a bit. She looked around some more and when she was about to stop looking her eyes met a hottie. He had blonde hair, and light silver eyes. His hair was kind of long and fell into his eyes. He was dancing up next to this one pretty girl. He was probably almost 6'. He wore a hunter green muscle tee that showed off his nicely toned muscles. He wore baggy dark blue jeans.

Ginny stared at him for awhile. When she was about to look away, he turned his head and his eyes met hers'. They kept their eyes looked for a minute. The boy reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. Finally Ginny looked away and looked at the guy she was dancing with. She smiled at him and continued to dance with him. Finally a slow song came on and Ginny thanked the boy, who's name was Jared. She went and tried to find Hermione. She wasn't where the boys were, and she wasn't in the ladies' room. Ginny walked back out and started walking around looking for her. The boys had left their spots and were no where to be seen either. Maybe they had gone to the bathroom too.

Ginny went and sat down where her brother and Harry had been. She took a sip of her drink and sat there for a bit. The slow song ended and another came on. Ginny looked at all the people dancing. She looked around for Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna. While she was looking, she felt someone sit next to her. She looked to her right and saw that one guy that had the blonde hair and silver eyes. He smiled at her. Ginny smiled back. Then she looked away and could tell she was blushing.

The guy sat there for a bit. The slow song ended and a fast song played. Ginny took another drink. She saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye. Ginny could feel her cheeks burning. She felt like she was going to die. The fast song ended and another slow song came on. The guy cleared his throat, causing Ginny to look at him.

"Wanna dance?"

"Uh sure," Ginny replied and felt like she was going to faint. The hottie had asked her to dance!

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Ginny couldn't stop smiling. He turned around and put his arms around her waist. Ginny reached up and slid her arms around his neck. Ginny looked up into his face and saw he was smiling down at her. They dance together for awhile. The songs they danced to were:

I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden

The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow

My Immortal by Evanescence 

Finally Ginny pulled away and found Hermione sitting down. Ginny hurried over to her. She told her about the guy she had seen and danced with.

"That's cool Gin. Do you know where the boys are?"

"Have no idea, they disappeared awhile ago to somewhere."

The girls looked around for the boys that were no where to be seen. The girls finally gave up and sat down. One guy came up to Hermione and asked her to dance. Hermione looked at Ginny who smiled. Hermione accepted leaving Ginny alone. Ginny looked around and spotted that one guy again. He was walking towards her. Ginny listened to the song that was playing. It was Usher's song, Yea.

Ginny had heard this song plenty of times. She knew all the words. She was singing them in her head. She felt someone was standing in front of her. She saw a hunter green shirt in front of her. Her heart beat faster. Her eyes traveled up to his face. He was looking down at her.

"Wanna dance," he asked seductively.

"Yea."

Ginny grabbed his hand and they went out on the dance floor. The song had just begun a little bit ago.

He was lip syncing along to the whole song while looking at Ginny. Ginny was up against the hottie grinding her hips against his. His hands were on her butt, pushing her up against him. He smiled down at her. She put her hands around his neck, so she could get as close as possible to him. She prayed that her brother wasn't watching her right now. Ginny smiled up at him.

He was so HOT and look how he was dancing with her. This had to be every girl's dream! They danced that way until a slow song came on. The hottie kept his hands on her butt but they moved slowly. Ginny laid her head against his shoulder. She was happy and content right there. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. But he was a muggle and it would never work out.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Review and tell me if you like it or not. I liked this idea, I thought it up and decided to do it. So R & R! I should update soon.


	2. What's Going On?

Thanks to all my reviewers:

SlytherinVixen: glad you liked it. Thanks, one day I was like, I should have Ginny and Draco meet in a club, and I wrote a story bout it. Here's your update, and it came soon. Thanks for reviewing.

merlinsmag9ic: glad you like it and it's amusing. Keep reviewing!

Malfoyfreak4ever: glad you loved it, here's ur update a.s.a.p!

And anyone else who reviewed, sorry my computer isn't showing them!

Last Time:

He was so HOT and look how he was dancing with her. This had to be every girl's dream! They danced that way until a slow song came on. The hottie kept his hands on her butt but they moved slowly. Ginny laid her head against his shoulder. She was happy and content right there. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. But he was a muggle and it would never work out.

NOW on with the story:

Ginny stayed in his' arms for the whole night. Finally when it was 3 in the morning, she decided she better go. She took her head off his shoulder and looked up at him. He looked so sweet and peaceful there. She wished that they could be together but they couldn't. 

"Um..."

"Yea?"

"I have to go, my friends are waiting for me to go home."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well what's your name anyway?"

"Gin," Ginny replied while walking away.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Be here tomorrow at 10."

Ginny walked away. She wasn't sure if she should see him again. If she saw him again, it would be harder to let go. She would think about it tonight while she spent the night at Hermione's. Then if she was gonna go back then she and Hermione would only go and the boys wouldn't know. Then she would sleep over again and leave in the morning.

Hermione drove to her house and the girls quietly snuck inside and into Hermione's room. They got into their pajamas and laid down. They fell asleep from exhaustion.

Ginny woke up to see Hermione's side of the bed was empty, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then she got dressed in faded dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said, "It's ok if you want to drop dead,"(Happy Bunny)in silver.

Ginny made her side of the bed, and went into the Grangers' kitchen. Hermione, Mr. & Mrs. Granger were sitting down to a home cooked breakfast.

"Oh hello Ginny dear, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger. It's good to see you too."

Hermione's mother served Ginny her breakfast and they ate together. Hermione's parents talked to each other, then to Ginny, then to their daughter. Mr. & Mrs. Granger finished first, saying they had shopping to do. They each kissed Hermione on the head, and said goodbye to Ginny.

The girls finished up their breakfast, and then they had to go to Diagon Alley. Hermione could apparate their and if she held onto Ginny's hand, then Ginny would be apparated too. The girls' school lists had arrived yesterday afternoon, right before Ginny left her house.

Hermione was Head Girl...obviously. Ginny had no idea who the Head Boy was, because it wasn't Ron or Harry.

The girls talked while they did the dishes. Ginny told Hermione what the hottie had said. Hermione squealed. "OH MY GOD GINNY! We have to go tonight at 10!"

"What if it's harder to give him tonight then? I mean if I see him again, I won't want to leave, and be with him all night or forever. But if I don't go, then it won't be so hard."

"Come on Gin, live a little. You could always call him or something. We are going tonight!"

"Ok Mione."

Hermione smiled. Ginny dried the last dish and put it away.

"Ok lets go to Diagon Alley!"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and with a pop they apparated to Diagon Alley.

They were in front of Gringotts. The girls went inside to get money. Ginny hurried into her family safe and hid it from Hermione's view so she couldn't see how poor they were. She scooped most of it in and closed it. Then they went to Hermione's vault that was pretty full. Hermione got out a little bit and closed it. The girls rode back. Then they went to all the stores they needed to. Then they got ice cream. The girls watch all the hot guys pass by. As they were eating they saw Oliver Wood pass by.

"Hey Wood," Hermione called out.

Oliver turned around and saw Hermione. He walked up to their table.

"Hey Hermione, you look good. And who is your gorgeous friend?"

"Oliver, it's Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, hey Ginny, you look great."

"Thanks Oliver."

"So what are you ladies doing?"

"Getting our school stuff."

"Oh, so Hermione you would be in 7th year and Ginny in 6th."

"Yeah Hermione's Head Girl Oliver."

"Figured she would be."

Hermione blushed red. "You girls make me feel so old..."

"Well you look good for your age Oliver," Ginny replied.

"Thanks Ginny, and you look like 21. So got a boyfriend?"

"No, we just broke up."

"Well he's an idiot."

"Yeah he is."

"Well I have to go girls, but you can come to my place anytime," Oliver replied with a wink.

The girls started laughing. Wood kissed their cheeks and left. Ginny and Hermione finished their desserts up and left. They held hands and apparated to The Burrow.

"Go tell your parents your staying another night and get your stuff. I'm going to find Harry and Ron and tell them your staying over, but not that were going to Heed, They would come, and it's a girls night out."

Ginny ran into the kitchen where her mother was cooking as always. 

"Mum."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and basically ran to Ginny. "Oh My Baby! I missed you so much."

"Uh mum, I'm staying at Hermione's house tonight too, I needed to get clothes, drop my school stuff off, and tell you."

"Ok sweetheart, but this is the last night. We need family time together before you leave for school. Hermione is welcome to come and stay with us if she wants. "

"Ok mum, bye."

Ginny kissed and hugged her mum and raced upstairs. She got a mini skirt and a halter top out of her closet, and threw them in a bag. She raced up to Ron's room where Hermione was sure to be. She threw the door open and saw Hermione lying on the end of Ron's bed, while the boys sat up at the head. Hermione looked over at her and got up off the bed. The girls said goodbye to the boys with a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and they waved goodbye. They apparated with a pop to Hermione's room. Ginny got out her clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle. Hermione looked at them with her eyebrow raised.

"Ginny he won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Ginny replied with a smile.

Hermione laughed. The girls went into the kitchen and ate. When they were done it was 3. The girls left Hermione's parents a note saying they were going shopping. Then they drove to the mall in Hermione's car. Hermione parked it and they went into the first shopthey saw. Ginny found a pair of platform flip flops, some jeans, a tube top, and a pair of cool thongs.

They went to a couple more shops and Hermione got a couple things. Ginny bought jelly bracelets, metal bangles, necklaces, wrist bands, hats, sunglasses, rings, some shoes, some t-shirts, tube tops, halter tops, sweaters, long sleeves, 3/4 sleeves, tank tops, jeans, dressy pants, skirts of all lengths, thongs, pajamas, and other things. Ginny had 10 bags, while Hermione only had 2. Ginny still had money for stuff next time.

The girls left the mall at 7, and drove back to Hermione's house. Mr. & Mrs. Granger were home, so they all ate supper together. They finished supper at 9 and they went into Hermione's room again. Ginny left Hermione's hair done in curls. Then she put on some clear lip gloss, brown eye shadow, light blush, and mascara. They Hermione went and got dressed, while Ginny did make-up and hair.

Ginny put her hair in a messy bun and put on some mascara, blush, eye shadow, lip gloss, and eye liner. She looked at herself and liked the look. Hermione came out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt on. The t-shirt had a lion on it, and the jeans were faded light blue.

Ginny smiled at her. Hermione looked at Ginny's make-up. "Nice make-up Ginny."

"Thanks Mione."

Ginny grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She took of her clothes and put on the thongs. Then she put on her black mini skirt. Then she put on her white halter top with silver glitter writing that said, "Let's Focus On Me!" She looked at her reflection and liked it. She walked out and Hermione looked at her.

"You look great Gin."

"Thanks Mione. You do too. So find anyone you liked last night?"

"Well there was this one guy with black spiky hair and blue eyes that I liked."

"I was gonna dance with him till I found that hottie!"

"Cool, ok we better go, it's 9:45!"

The girls ran out of the house and got into Hermione's car. They drove to Heed. Ginny looked at the clock. It was 9:55 when they reached Heed. The girls walked to the door, and the bouncer let them in. Ginny looked around for the hottie. She said good-bye to Hermione, who had found the guy she liked. She found the hottie sitting in the same spot as she had been the other night. She walked up to him. He turned his head and smiled at her.

He got up and walked towards her.

"Glad you made it. I was thinking you weren't gonna show. You look wonderful."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a blood red muscle tee. They went out on the dance floor and danced again. After half an hour a slow song came on. They danced up close to each other. Ginny looked up and he looked down at her. His face was coming closer to hers'. Finally his face was right in front hers'. His lips met hers. His lips kissed her with passion. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. His grip on her waist tightened. His lips were soft. Ginny could kiss him forever. They danced back and forth kissing each other. He broke the kiss and Ginny leaned into him. She sighed and they danced. Ginny would remember that kiss forever. She had felt a warmth pass over her when he had kissed her. She felt his head on to of hers'. She smiled into is chest.

They danced all night. They never left each others' arms. A fast song came on and Ginny let go of his neck and turned around. She started dancing. The hottie came up against her and she wrapped one of her arms around his neck. His arms went on the sides of her waist. They were up against each other dancing. Ginny smiled to herself. She wished that this night would never end. She loved the feel he gave her.

They danced like this for awhile. Then a slow song came on and Ginny turned around again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. His hands went around her waist, keeping a tight grip on her as if she were going to be a dream if he let go of her.

Ginny knew it had to be really early in the morning. They had been dancing for awhile. She felt a hand go under her chin and lift her head. The hottie was looking into her eyes. He smiled at her. He brought his lips' down onto hers' again. She felt him nibble on her bottom lip. She opened her lips' up to allow him entrance. They kissed for awhile longer before they ran out of breath. Crazy Town's song Butterfly came on and the hottie lip synced it to her.

"So Gin, where do you go to school anyway?"

"No where around here, just visiting a friend. It's far away, you would have never heard of it."

"Same here. My school is far away, and you wouldn't have heard of it either."

Ginny laughed.

"I like your laugh."

"Thanks. You remind me of someone who goes to my school. But you can't possibly be him."

"Really? Because you kind of remind me of someone too."

"That's funny. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Ginny went off to the ladies' room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips' were all puffy. She sat their thinking of who that hottie reminded her off. Then suddenly her mind wander to Malfoy. There was no way that was him though. Malfoy wasn't hot, or nice, and he definently wouldn't go to a muggle club. She shook the thought out of her head. Just then Hermione walked in.

"Oh Mione, I need your help on something. Ok, I need you to look at my hottie and tell me who he looks like."

"Ok Ginny."

The girls walked out, and Ginny spotted the hottie standing against the wall looking at the other people.

"Over against the wall there," Ginny pointed.

Hermione looked over and her jaw dropped. 

"Gin, why is your hottie Malfoy, and what is he doing here?"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed into the girls' bathroom.

"WHAT!"

"Your hottie is Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Our enemy!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"YEAH!"

"What am I gonna do Mione?"

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Hopefully you like it. Please R & R, so I can update. Thanks again to all those who reviewed.


	3. Figuring It Out!

Chp 3- Figuring it out.  
  
A/N: Draco Malfoy still has no idea that the girl he made out with and danced with is Ginny Weasley!!!!!!!!! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Thanks to all my faithful reviewers:   
  
Haven Bloodcrow- I'd wanna do him, but just read the story.  
  
The Devils Child 666- glad I was your first pick! Glad you like it. Here's the update.  
  
Nichole Malfoy- they haven't figured out who the other person is yet. Sry that they didn't dance again, but it wouldn't work with my plot.  
  
Darcy16- Here's a chapter for you!  
  
chloe- here ya go. Hope you like it!  
  
spitfire_dragonbabe (sesshys_my_bishie_9@hotmail.com)- Thanks for the review. Sorry they didn't dance anymore. DRACO IS MINE!  
  
ramora13- here ya go....their not dancing any more!  
  
slytherinchic4 (BadCat4life@aol.com)- here's the update!  
  
SlytherinVixen- here's the update, and finding out what he does!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Ginny went off to the ladies' room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips' were all puffy. She sat their thinking of who that hottie reminded her off. Then suddenly her mind wander to Malfoy. There was no way that was him though. Malfoy wasn't hot, or nice, and he definitely wouldn't go to a muggle club. She shook the thought out of her head. Just then Hermione walked in.  
  
"Oh Mione, I need your help on something. Ok, I need you to look at my hottie and tell me who he looks like."  
  
"Ok Ginny."  
  
The girls walked out, and Ginny spotted the hottie standing against the wall looking at the other people.   
  
"Over against the wall there," Ginny pointed.  
  
Hermione looked over and her jaw dropped.   
  
"Gin, why is your hottie Malfoy, and what is he doing here?"  
  
Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed into the girls' bathroom.   
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Your hottie is Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Our enemy!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"What am I gonna do Mione?"  
  
NOW ON WITH MY AWESOME & WONDERFUL STORY!  
  
"I don't know Ginny!"  
  
"Neither do I!"  
  
"Why didn't you recognize him? He looks basically the same!"  
  
"I knew he looked like someone, but canceled out Malfoy in my head before I even thought of him, because this is a MUGGLE CLUB!"  
  
"I know, but still! HE LOOKS THE SAME! EWWWWW AND YOU SAID HE WAS HOT GINNY!"  
  
"Ok Hermione, we need to get out of here before he sees me again. I can't stand to see him again. You go first, then I'll go! Say goodbye and meet me at the car! Ok go!"  
  
Hermione went out, then Ginny left a minute later. She hurried up and went to the door. She looked over and saw Hermione saying goodbye to a guy. Then she saw Malfoy coming towards her. She turned around, and walked outside. She went to Hermione's car and ducked down. Malfoy looked around then went back inside. Hermione came out a couple minutes later. They got in the car and drove off. Ginny sighed. Well he wasn't a muggle, and she was right, it would never work out. Why couldn't she just have gone with that black hair, blue eye boy for a fling, and not go with Draco?  
  
They got back to Hermione's house. They sat and talked for awhile. Then they went to sleep. Ginny kept having nightmares about Draco asking her to marry him, them having sex, her pregnant with his kid. Ginny woke up screaming.  
  
She finally got some sleep, and they had to leave right after they ate. Hermione held Ginny's hand and apparated. Mrs. Weasley greeted them, and Ginny led Hermione to her room. They set their stuff down and went to the boys' room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess, and by the looks of it, Ron was kicking Harry's ass. The girls sat and watched them. Ron beat Harry, as he always did.   
  
Mrs. Weasley called the kids down. While Ginny ate, she thought about Malfoy. If only she hadn't figured out who he was. But Harry, Ron and Hermione would have said something about it. And she would know his name sooner or later....so it didn't matter. The sooner she found out, the better. Her mind kept wandering to him though. Stupid Malfoy! He was her enemy. Or maybe he wasn't. He had never really done anything to her before.  
  
Maybe she hated him because Ron, Harry, and Hermione had told her not to like him, and what he had done to them.....but maybe he would never do that to her. Still their families would never let them be together......even if they wanted to. Ginny sighed and finished eating. She went back to her room. Hermione and her had a sleep over. They played truth or dare, and pigged out. The next few days the girls ate, hung out with the boys, got their school things from Diagon Alley, and lots more. Finally it was the night before they had to go to King's Cross station.   
  
The girls went into Ginny's room and packed their bags. Ginny went over her list to make sure she had everything.  
  
"Malfoy is gonna get a huge surprise when he sees you Ginny."  
  
"I know! He's probably gonna have a heart attack!"   
  
The girls laughed and continued talking about school, and stuff.  
  
"I bet you Malfoy is Head Boy Hermione."  
  
"I already figured that he most likely is. Kinda pisses me off. Dumbledore knows me and him don't get along, so he should have stay in our House common rooms and not a shared one between us. And we have to share the bathroom. He's gonna be in there 24/7, making sure his hair is in the perfect spot, and his clothes are perfectly straight."  
  
Ginny laughed. Hermione was exaggerating a little bit. The girls talked for awhile longer then went down to eat. Mrs. Weasley talked about school arrangements. They were all to apparate, because Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had stuff to do that following morning.  
  
"Well off to bed with you kids. You need to get up bright and early to leave."  
  
Mrs. Weasley kissed them all on the cheek, and shooed them off to bed. The girls laid down, and Ginny dozed off to Hermione talking to her.  
  
Ginny woke up at 6:30. She grabbed her clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Her mind kept wandering to Malfoy, and how he was gonna react to her today. She smiled to herself, and finished her shower up. She dried her hair with a towel. She dried her body off, and put her black mini shorts, and white halter top on. She put her hair up in a messy bun.   
  
She put some clear lipgloss, black mascara & eyeliner, gray eye shadow, and light pink blush on. She looked at her reflection. She looked good. She opened the door and saw Harry waiting there at the door with his clothes.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hey Gin, I like your outfit and make-up."  
  
Ginny knew what that meant in boy language and smiled at him. It meant you look good, and I want you. Having 6 older brothers was a huge advantage. She knew what they say meant, and lots of other stuff. She wished she had an older sister, so maybe that is why her and Hermione were so close. She was like her older sister.  
  
Ginny walked to her room, and made her bed. She went over her school list one more time, and made sure she had everything. She checked her wallet and made sure she had money. She grabbed a book, and started reading. After a half an hour Hermione woke up and went to take a shower. Ginny made her bed, and read some more. She finished the book right when Hermione came in. It was 9 now. Ginny grabbed a couple other books, and threw them in her trunk.  
  
They went downstairs and ate breakfast. It was 10 when they finished up downstairs. The kids went upstairs and Hermione minimized her and Ginny's stuff. Ginny slipped it into her purse. The girls rushed downstairs, and sat down in the living room. The boys came down shortly after, with their trunks dragging behind them. Hermione grabbed her wand, and muttered, "Mimizo," twice and the boys trunks shrunk immediately.  
  
"Thanks Mione," Harry replied.  
  
"No problem Harry!"  
  
Ginny looked at Mione with her eyebrows raised. She seemed energetic. She would have to ask her later if there was anything going on between them later. If there was, she needed to know right away!  
  
"Kids, hurry up!"  
  
"Coming mum."  
  
All four walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was by the door.   
  
"Come on kids, you need to apparate to the station. I'm apparating too, to make sure you get there alright. So Harry and Ron go first."  
  
Harry grabbed his wand, and apparated with a 'pop.' Then Ron left right after him.  
  
"Ok Hermione dear, and Ginny together. Then I will be right after you."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated them to King's Cross Station. They were in Platform 9 3/4 and Ginny waited. She called Harry and Ron over. They had apparated farther away, and after Hermione. That's because Hermione was an expert at everything, and got everything fast, and accurately. Sure enough, Hermione stepped back, and Ginny's mother appeared right where Hermione had been.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. Dang was her friend good. Mrs. Weasley looked and saw all four of them and hugged each of them. Then she apparated. The four walked onto the train, and found an empty compartment. Ginny got her trunk out, and put it down on the floor.   
  
"Mione, can you make my trunk big again?"  
  
"Sure Gin, Mimizo."  
  
"Thanks Mione."  
  
Ginny looked through her trunk and got her cloak out. She locked it up again, and laid her cloak down on top of it. It was too hot to wear it now. She walked around and looked for the cart lady. She was hungry for chocolate frogs. She walked around. She couldn't find her anywhere. She started walking back to her compartment when she ran into someone. She fell down on the ground.  
  
"Sorry," she replied.   
  
The person helped her up. She looked into the person's face, and saw it was Malfoy. Oh great!  
  
Well I'm gonna leave it here. Hope you like it. It's short, but sweet. 


	4. Sadness, and Anger

Chp. 4- Sadness, and Anger  
  
Thanks all my reviewers!  
  
HarryPotterFreak4Ever: well here ya go. ya can find out finally.  
  
Jen: glad you like it thanks!  
  
Darcy16: i like short and to the point. glad ya luv it. here is the new chapta.  
  
The Devils Child 666: cause i like cliffies......annoy away lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Midnight Mistress: thanks  
  
Malfoy vs Potter: now ya will now...  
  
Captain Pilar: i love drama. here is the truth and update!  
  
SlytherinVixen: here ya go  
  
Lady of Masbolle: sorry i love cliffies.......here ya go.  
  
Gaby: here it is  
  
DracozFallenAngel: i had to keep story going, i was loving it too much, just like my reviewers, so here it is.....  
  
Kyla Johnson (friendofdianehotmail.com): you'll find out who the pairing is in the end. i might change it.....mwhahahahaha....here it is!  
  
Panina (wicanpearlaol.com): now ya can know!  
  
spitfiredragonbabe: yea i am evil! DRACO IS MINE! growls at zehra i don't have aol anymore.......well email me anytime! thanks for the review. glad you liked my story.  
  
moonbunny77: here it is  
  
Jessica: yea i am evil! haven't we been over this!?! LOL  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: ok here it is since you asked so nicely!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Ginny looked through her trunk and got her cloak out. She locked it up again, and laid her cloak down on top of it. It was too hot to wear it now. She walked around and looked for the cart lady. She was hungry for chocolate frogs. She walked around. She couldn't find her anywhere. She started walking back to her compartment when she ran into someone. She fell down on the ground.  
  
"Sorry," she replied.   
  
The person helped her up. She looked into the person's face, and saw it was Malfoy. Oh great!  
  
STORY TIME:  
  
"Gin! Your Ginny Weasley? How could I not figure that out?"  
  
"I don't know Malfoy, I figured you out, like almost right away."  
  
"Yuck I kissed a Weasel!"  
  
"Well you seemed to like it when you did it!"  
  
"If I had known it was you, then I wouldn't have even touched you!"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't, and you were touching me all over!"  
  
"Shut up! No one finds out about this! If they do, then I am so gonna kill you! Yuck I kissed a Weasel!"  
  
"Hermione knows about this too, she was at the MUGGLE club with me! Your one stupid Head Boy! Yes you kissed me, get the fuck over it! And you touched my ass too. Don't forget that!"  
  
"Shut up. I have to go disinfect myself!"  
  
"You seemed to be enjoying it at the time. You were all over me. Couldn't keep your hands off of me!"  
  
Draco pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"If anyone finds out, then I'm gonna kill you Weasley. I swear I will."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Malfoy! That is an empty threat."  
  
"You wanna fucking find out that it's not Weasley?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at her throat. Ginny stood their not scared at all. Even if he did kill her, he would get in tons of trouble, and maybe be stuck in Azkaban for the rest of his life.  
  
"Taking long enough Ferret!"  
  
"Shut the hell up. Trying to decide to torture you first or not."  
  
"The thing on your mind is not the worst torture ever. You want to know what torture is? Seeing you naked, and having sex with your stupid ass!"  
  
Ginny started laughing her ass off. Draco looked disgusted at her.  
  
"Your twisted Weasley. Your trying to trick with my mind so I have sex with you. Trying to say it's torture to have sex with me, and really you want to see me naked, and have sex with my fine ass!"  
  
"Your the twisted one Malfoy. You were all over me, when it's obvious I'm a Weasley! You kissed my till I couldn't breathe, and your hands were all over me like I was the best thing you'd ever seen!"  
  
"Ya right! You wish!"  
  
"I know what I felt and saw."  
  
"Well maybe you were imagining it.........I would never do that to you.......even if you were hot as hell!"  
  
"Whatever.......you did do that to me......I'm not a blonde."  
  
"Even if I am a blonde, I would remember doing that!"  
  
"Then you'll be able to resist this!"  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with hunger and passion. Her hands went into his hair. She could tell he was trying to resist, but he wanted it too much. She nibbled on his lip, and he opened his mouth. His hands went around her waist bringing her into him.  
  
Ginny kissed him till he was out of breath.   
  
"Told you! You can't resist me."  
  
"Can too. You can't resist me. If I were to kiss you, you would kiss me right back!"  
  
"Try me then."  
  
Draco pulled her to him, and kissed her roughly on the lips. Ginny tried to pull away, she wanted it so bad. He brought out a side of herself she had never seen. She pulled away after awhile.  
  
"Well anyway.......you couldn't resist me in the first place!"  
  
"Well you can't resist me either."  
  
"Well we're even. Now what are we gonna do about this?"  
  
Draco pulled her into his compartment, and locked the door. He pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her neck.  
  
"Draco, we shouldn't be doing this. I don't want this, because after your done with me, your just gonna toss me away like all your other girls."  
  
"Shut up Ginny. You want this, I want this. We both need some passion in our lives. And it feel good!"  
  
"But....." Ginny started and was silenced with Draco's lips upon hers'.  
  
She couldn't resist him. He was so hot, and she felt her hunger ebbing away when he touched her. Her mind was on fire. He kissed her with passion that she had never felt before.   
  
His lips broke away from hers' and kissed her neck. Ginny moaned. This felt so wrong, but good. Draco's hands fumbled with her skirt. He got it unbuttoned and slid it off. He kissed Ginny again, and moved her towards a seat.   
  
"Draco," Ginny replied against his lips.  
  
"Hum?"   
  
"We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"But we are!"  
  
"Stop Draco, we've been enemies for forever. I can't do this."  
  
"Come on Ginny, live a little."  
  
"Oh I live a little, after we know each other better. So you'll have to wait if you want this."  
  
Ginny got up and walked back over to the door, and picked her skirt up.  
  
"Ok you make no sense. You wear thongs, which is adventurous, but you won't have a one night stand?"  
  
"Uh No!"  
  
"Oook, we'll get to know each other better!"  
  
"Ok," Ginny replied while putting her skirt back on.   
  
"Could you unlock the door Malfoy?"  
  
"What's with the formals? I do have a name!"  
  
"Fine Draco can you please unlock the door?"  
  
"I'd like to keep you in here as long as I can...."  
  
"Well I need to get out, or I'll make my judgment on you now, and never sleep with you!"  
  
"Ok, ok Weasel, I'll let you out!"  
  
"I knew you would see it my way!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, only because I'm sex driven!"  
  
"Still you saw it my way."  
  
"There ya go babe."  
  
"Stop trying to suck up."  
  
"Are you gonna leave, or do I have to lock the door again and hold you hostage?"  
  
"Ok I'm going!"  
  
"Damn too bad!"  
  
Ginny waved 'bye' over her shoulder, and shook her hips back and forth. "Your killing me Gin!"  
  
Ginny walked back to her compartment. She got back and Ron questioned her where she was.  
  
"I was looking for the cart lady."  
  
"Well you missed her!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"You had to be doing something else.....otherwise you would have passed her."  
  
"Yea, I was saying hello to some people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bloody Hell Ron, I'm not telling you! I'm a BIG girl!"  
  
"Well whatever. You are not a big girl!"  
  
"Ronald Eric Weasley! I'M 16! Only 1 year younger than you!"  
  
"She's right Ron!"  
  
"Thank you Hermione."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ron if you keep acting like I'm 6 years old, then I will do something crazy, just to make you mad. Like........sleep with MALFOY!"  
  
"You wouldn't!!!!"  
  
"Ok come with me, and you'll see!"  
  
"Ginny! I swear if you do, I'll kill Malfoy and you."  
  
"You can't, unless you want mum to kill you!"  
  
"Well at least you won't be here."  
  
"Same with you, stupid over protective brother!"  
  
"Stupid sister who doesn't know how to do anything."  
  
"Don't make me punch you Ron."  
  
"Try it! You couldn't even hurt a fly."  
  
Ginny punched Ron in the nose. It started bleeding right away. Ginny minimized her trunk, summoned it, and left the room.  
  
"Bloody Hell Ginny. You better not have broken it!" Ron yelled after her.  
  
Ginny looked around, and saw no empty compartments. Hermione and Harry didn't come out, they were probably tending to Ron. Ginny went to Draco's compartment, and slide the door open. Draco was in there, snogging a girl. Draco looked over and saw Ginny. The girl was Parvati.  
  
"Shit!" Draco said  
  
Ginny slammed the door. She walked to the bathroom. She heard the door open and close again.   
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny kept walking. She reached the bathroom. Draco was walking right up to the door. Right when he was in front of it, Ginny slammed it in his face, and locked it.  
  
"Ginny come on!"  
  
Ginny leaned against the door, and slide down. She started crying. Draco pounded on the door.  
  
"Ginny! Come out!"  
  
Ginny cried for a long time. Draco kept calling her. He pounded on the door constantly. Ginny stopped crying, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all bloodshot, and her face was all red and puffy. Her nose was running. She looked like crap. She muttered a spell, and her nose stopped running, her eyes & face were normal. She smoothed her outfit out. She breathed deeply, and opened the door. Draco was standing there looking worried.  
  
Ginny spoke a curse, and Draco was pinned against the wall, and his voice was gone. Ginny walked away and she felt the train slow down. She waited by the door closes to her, and stepped out when the door opened. She saw people streaming out of the doors. She went and found a carriage. Hermione, Harry, and Ron came and joined her. Ron's nose was still bleeding a little, and he was sullen. Ginny didn't look at him at all, and Ron didn't look at her at all.   
  
Well this is 2 pages longer then the last one, so there ya go. Hope you liked it. Please R & R! 


	5. The Ugly Truth

Chp. 5- The Ugly Truth  
  
(Ginny's Thoughts)  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers:  
  
Malfoy vs Potter: I like that part too. Well hope you like this!  
  
The Devils Child 666: you have to wait and see!  
  
cc: glad you love it.  
  
Jen: Draco did get what he deserved. he was being a bloody git, so he deserved it.   
  
Hogwarts-mania: Thanks for the review, i'll check out your stories later.  
  
Kyiree: well here ya go.  
  
DGloveangel: Sorry for the wait, thanks for review.  
  
bBy x jUjUbee: here ya go.  
  
Cinder2004: thanks, lol.  
  
YashiriRanma4ever: lol. i love shocking people!  
  
short arse: aah thanks. here ya go.  
  
Lady of Masbolle: well here ya go! hope you like it.  
  
DracozFallenAngel: you have to wait and see what happens between them.  
  
Candy Ice: ok thanks. here it is!  
  
SyltherinsQueen: yes it is, and u have to wait to find out the answer.  
  
slytherinchic4 ): thanks for the review.  
  
SugaAngel86: thanks, here's the new chappie!  
  
fanfare: yes he did! lol  
  
Lyss: well it's finally here!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Ginny spoke a curse, and Draco was pinned against the wall, and his voice was gone. Ginny walked away and she felt the train slow down. She waited by the door closes to her, and stepped out when the door opened. She saw people streaming out of the doors. She went and found a carriage. Hermione, Harry, and Ron came and joined her. Ron's nose was still bleeding a little, and he was sullen. Ginny didn't look at him at all, and Ron didn't look at her at all.   
  
Now:  
  
While Ginny and Ron sat and pouted, Harry and Hermione sat uncomfortably. All four sat the whole trip not talking, afraid of what the others might say. When they finally got to Hogwarts, Ginny threw the door open and stormed out of the carriage. Hermione looked at Harry and ran after Ginny.  
  
"Ginny wait up!"  
  
Ginny kept walking.  
  
(I don't feel like talking to anyone right now.)  
  
"Ginny, come on it's Hermione!"  
  
(DUH! Of course I know that! We've only been best friends for over a year! I know it's her, she should figure out I don't wanna talk.)  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
(Fucking damn it Hermione! Why can't you leave me alone? Can't you see I'm in pain? My heart has been broken and smashed into pieces. I won't be able to trust another guy in a long time, if ever......Please just go away, so I can crawl in a hole and die!)  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and spun her around roughly. Hermione took one look at Ginny's face, and hugged her tightly to her.  
  
"What's the matter Gin?"  
  
"Oh everything Hermione!!!"  
  
"Tell me all about it."  
  
"Well......."  
  
"Hurry up and tell me!"  
  
"Ok it's about Dra....Malfoy."  
  
"What did he do now? If he hurt you I swear I will kill him."  
  
"Well he didn't hurt me physically, but emotionally he did."  
  
"Here Ginny walk with me. We will go tell Dumbledore that we aren't gonna be at the feast, and maybe he will send food up with one of the elves, maybe Dobby or Winky!"  
  
"That would be great Hermione, I don't feel like seeing anyone right now. I look like crap. Let's hurry before anyone else gets inside."  
  
The girls walked into the great hall and went up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Aah Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley. How wonderful to see you. What would you like?"  
  
"Well Ginny isn't feeling very great Professor, so we were wondering if we could go to the Gryffindor common room and hang out."  
  
"Of course Ms. Granger. I will send food up with Dobby or Winky. Maybe both. Oh, if I were you girls I would go to the Head Common Rooms, so you have more privacy. The password is, "Petrificus Totalus." Just to let you know the feast will end in 2 hours."  
  
"Thank you so much Professor."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny and dragged her along with her to the Head Common Rooms.   
  
"How do you know where they are?"  
  
"Hogwarts: A History, and Dumbledore said where they were in the letter stating I was Head Girl."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Once we get up there we can talk all night, or now that we know when the feast ends, you can go back to the Gryffindor common room before Malfoy gets back."  
  
"I'm not sure what I want to do yet."  
  
"Well we'll wait and see what happens."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you are a great friend."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus, and thanks."  
  
A door popped out of the wall.  
  
(Wow, that is so cool!)  
  
Hermione walked in and pulled Ginny along with her. Ginny looked around and her mouth feel open.  
  
(OH MY GOD! This place rocks. Why can't the Gryffindor common room be like this? This place is huge, and it's only for 2 people! Jeez, I would become Head Girl for this place! You could fit 3 Gryffindor common rooms in this place AND look at all those books. Man Hermione has got it good! I feel bad she has to share this place with Malfoy though. Knowing him he will be in his bedroom forever shagging Parvati............)  
  
Ginny broke down into tears again. Hermione stopped looking around the room, and hugged Ginny tightly.  
  
"Oh Gin, calm down, tell me everything. I know we can get through this and you won't care about Malfoy one bit."  
  
"Oh Hermione, you're such a good friend," Ginny said while wiping her eyes.  
  
"Here let's go into my bedroom."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hermione walked over to her bedroom and pushed the door open. Ginny walked in and laid down on the bed look at the room. It had to be at least 2 times the size of one 5-girl dormitory.  
  
"Wow Hermione, this whole place is huge, I hope I'm Head Girl next year."  
  
"I'm sure you will be, well let's talk about this stuff then," Hermione said while locking the door and putting a silencing charm over it.  
  
"Ok well when I got on the train I ran into Malfoy. I said sorry and he helped me up. Then he realized I was Gin AND Ginny. He was grossed out cause he kissed me and was touching me at the club. Then he threatened me to tell no one. He said if I did he would kill me, and I told him he didn't mean it. He had me pinned against the wall."  
  
"Oh Ginny, you poor thing."  
  
"Please don't say anything yet Hermione, I need to keep going or I will break down into tears and won't be able to finish."  
  
Hermione nodded her head and listened.  
  
"He didn't do anything, and I told him so, he said he was thinking if he was going to torture me first, and I said he wouldn't be able to torture me worse than having to sleep with him. He said I was trying to trick him into having sex with me because that is what I wanted. I told him he wanted me, he denied, so I told him to resist this, and I kissed him. He couldn't resist and I eventually pulled away and I said I told you so. The he said he could resist me, but I couldn't resist him. So he kissed me, and I pulled away after a little bit. I said he couldn't resist me first, but he said I couldn't resist him either, so I said, yea so we're even. what you gonna do about it?"  
  
Ginny breathed in deep and started again.  
  
"He pulled me into his compartment and locked the door. He pushed me up against the wall, and kissed me. I told him we shouldn't do this, cause he would get rid of me right after he was done with me. He told me to shut up, that we both wanted this, that we needed to do something passionate in our lives. I started to complain, but his lips silenced me. It felt so good. He started kissing my neck, and it felt great, then he unbuttoned my skirt and flung it off. He pushed me towards a seat."  
  
Ginny took another breath, on the brink of tears.  
  
(Don't cry, your fine Ginny!)  
  
"I said his name and he stopped and said hum. I told him we shouldn't do this. That we had been enemies forever, and told him I can't do this. He told me to live a little. I told him I would when we got to know each other better. I told him he had to wait if he wanted this. I got up and put my skirt back on. He commented on my choice of underwear and told me I would wear those, but I wouldn't have a one night stand. I said Uh No. Then he said we could get to know each other better. Then I asked him to unlock the door. He said jokingly that he wanted to keep me in here as long as he wants. I told him if he didn't let me out, I would never ever kiss/shag him. He said ok I'll let you out. I said I knew you would see it my way. Then I forgot about leaving until he said he would lock me in again if I didn't hurry up. I left after waving bye. And met you guys, and Ron was being a git."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"I punched Ron, grabbed my stuff. I couldn't think of where to go so I went back to Draco's compartment, and flung the door open. There was Draco......snnnoggggingggg Pppparvati!"  
  
Ginny broke down into tears again.  
  
"Oh Ginny you poor thing. How could he do that to you?"  
  
"Hhhhold on, there's more," Ginny sniffled.  
  
Hermione sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I stormed out after flinging the door shut and ran to the bathroom. I heard Draco come out and ran after me, calling my name. I got to the bathroom and waited till he was right in front of the door, and slammed it in his face. I locked it, and he pounded on the door calling my name. I leaned against the door, and slide down and cried. He kept pounding, even though I was in there a long time. I eventually stopped crying and looked at how awful I looked in the mirror. I cleaned my face, and opened the door. Draco stood there looking at me like he was worried. He tried talking, but I cursed him against the wall and so he couldn't speak. I felt the train slow down and waited till it had stopped and got out. Then I met you guys, and you know everything else!"  
  
"Oh My God Ginny, I can't believe that jerk. How could he do that to you? He is a complete asshole."  
  
Ginny broke down into tears yet again.   
  
(Why do I have to fall for the losers? Why can't I met a decent guy? Someone who will treat me right and never disappoint me!)  
  
"Ginny please don't cry."  
  
"Misses are you in here?"  
  
"Ginny I will be right back. That has to be the elves. Hold on."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to the bathroom to clean up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ginny walked into the bathroom from Hermione's room, and locked the doors. She went to the bathroom, and splashed her face with water. She dried it and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
(Look at myself. I look like shit. Where did I go wrong?)  
  
Ginny slipped back into Hermione's room and sat on the bed again. Hermione walked in with the food. Ginny grabbed her plate and stuffed her face.  
  
"Whoa slow down Ginny, or you'll make yourself sick!"  
  
(That's what I'm hoping. Maybe it will numb my body, and make me forget this awful pain.)  
  
After Ginny finished her meal she felt sick, so she laid down on Hermione's bed.   
  
"Oh Hermione, has this ever happened to you?"  
  
"No Ginny."  
  
"So you have no idea what this pain feels like. It feels like a million knifes digging into your heart and ripping it apart. You want to numb your whole body so you don't feel the pain. You feel like hurting yourself so you concentrate on that pain. You feel that you should have done something to not cause this, but you know you can't. You feel useless, and vulnerable. You want to punch someone or something, and usually that ends up being yourself. And Hermione that is only the beginning."  
  
"Wow Ginny, I think I better make you stay here, so I can watch you."  
  
"I don't care what goes on anymore Hermione. For all I know, the world has come to a complete and utter stop. I've crashed and burned. My life is officially over."  
  
"Oh Ginny please don't talk like that. You're scaring me. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."  
  
"Hermione, thanks for being here for me. I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my twisted and mangled heart."  
  
"So Ginny, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I think I'll stay here. I can't bear to be by all those people yet."  
  
"Alright, well you'll stay in the bedroom with me obviously."  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here Hermione......"  
  
"Oh it's no problem Ginny."  
  
"Oh Hermione, can I ask you 2 favors?"  
  
"Sure Ginny."  
  
"First, Don't EVER tell Ron or Harry ANYTHING about this!"  
  
"Alright, my lips are sealed."  
  
"Second, Escort me around till classes start, so Draco can't talk to me."  
  
"That's fine with me Ginny."  
  
"Thanks so much Hermione," Ginny replied and gave her a hug.  
  
"No problem Ginny."  
  
Just then Ginny heard a door slam.  
  
(Oh bloody hell! Here we go.............the battle begins!)  
  
Well review to find out what happens next. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy. I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything! 


	6. Pain

(Ginny's Thoughts)

Chp. 6- Pain

Thanks to the reviewers:  
Gertyke- ok here you go.  
mara-ara-ara- lol. here ya go.  
bBy x jUjUbee- alright, your wish is granted.  
DuskTilDawn- ok here it is.  
Americasweetie- lol. he is yummy. ok so here it is.  
Malfoy vs Potter- thanks for the review.  
MyLiFeIsRuInEd- yes he does, maybe i will have to add that...taps her chin, trying to think, but fails horribly  
PammaPotter- thanks.  
England's Finest Rose- that's good.  
Lady of Masbolle- ok here it is.  
cc- ok here it is. glad u reviewed.  
fuzzycat982- glad u liked it.  
potts- smiles big  
Fabisa- thanks, well here it is. hope you like it.  
xPlayer Haterx- thanks. here it is.  
DracozFallenAngel- well here it is, hot off the press. lol.  
fanfare- glad u like it. no story line, just taking whatever my mind thinks of and putting it on paper.  
moonbunny77- sorry.  
me- sorry you don't. it's ok though. she likes him, but doesn't want to give it away until she is sure he will be faithful and that she is ready.  
SugaAngel86- thanks.

Last Chapter:  
Just then Ginny heard a door slam.

(Oh bloody hell! Here we go...the battle begins!)

Present Time:  
Ginny could feel her heart quicken its pace at the sound of the door. There was only one person it could be and that was the last person she wanted to see.

Breathing in deeply, Ginny managed to contain her tears. She wouldn't allow herself to turn into rubbish over a stupid git like………….

(God I can't even say his name!)

Ginny exhaled through her nose and turned to Hermione who had a frown on her face.

"Hermione do you have some pajamas I could wear?"

"Yes."

Ginny watched her friend as she went to her wardrobe and grabbed out a big t-shirt and some pants.

(Hermione has such a nice figure and look, and she just doesn't realize it. I wish I could make her see it.)

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem Gin."

"Well I'm going to the bathroom to change, and freshen up. Be out in a bit."

Ginny opened the bathroom door hesitantly. She made sure to peek inside before going in. She walked inside and locked all the doors.

(Can't chance it!)

Ginny quickly took her clothes off, and put Hermione's on. She wasn't a person who liked looking at her body. She had always felt self-conscious about it.

She was thinking about doing some changes to her hair, when she heard a knock on the door.

Ginny froze, and saw her reflection in the mirror.

She was pale, and her teeth were biting into her lip.

Ginny walked quietly over to Hermione's door and put an ear to it.

The knocking wasn't coming from there.

Feeling panicky she walked to the common room entrance and put her ear to it. No knocking from there either.

Ginny walked over to Draco's door in a daze, and was met by a pounding on the door.

She could feel her body stiffen with fear. What would she do?

Before her mind had time to react to her body's actions, she realized she had raced over to the common room door, and unlocked it. After she did that, she raced to Hermione's door, and flung it open.

Ginny closed it quickly, and breathed heavily.

"What's the matter?"

"M…he was knocking on the door!"

"What did you do?"

"I unlocked the door he wasn't knocking at and raced in here."

Hermione started laughing.

"What?"

"You should have told me, so I could have opened the door, and bitched him out."

"Sorry my mind wasn't comprehending what my body was doing."

Ginny started laughing too.

"Ok so now what are we gonna do since it's a girls' night?"

"Well I already spilled my stories about my broken heart."

"Ok let's play truth or dare."

"Alright."

The girls' ran over to the bed, and flung themselves on it. They started giggling again.

"Ok Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Ok truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"Well…….."

"You have to tell the truth or you have to kiss the git in the other room. I know a spell that tells me if you're telling the truth."

"Ok, I think that guy at Heed was cute, and I kind of think Dean is cute."

Ginny knew Hermione was telling the truth.

"Ok Gin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooooh, risky aren't we?"

"I'm feeling adventurous."

"Ok I dare you to drink a whole bottle of wine!"

"What? I'm gonna be drunk as hell!"

"So, it's only gonna be us girls. You like having more fun when you're trashed."

"Ok find me a bottle then."

Hermione summoned a bottle of wine.

Ginny grabbed it and proceeded to drink it. After 5 minutes she had finished the whole bottle.

"Jeez Ginny, you must be thirsty."

Ginny laughed.

"Ok Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to drink a whole bottle of rum."

"Hey no fair, I thought of you getting drunk first. No repeats!"

"That's not in the rules! Besides if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

"Alright."

Hermione summoned herself a bottle of rum, and chugged it down in no time.

"Jeez Hermione you alcoholic," Ginny replied and laughed her ass off.

"Ok Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think Harry is cute?"

"Yeah, but I could never date him. He's like my brother, except he isn't overprotective, or a git."

"Yeah, he's like my bro too, and he's my good friend too. That would be too complicated."

"Ok Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to send some guy a horny letter by owl, with no signature."

"Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"What? I can't help it, this wine is making my mind kinky," Ginny replied and giggled.

"Alright find me some parchment and a quill. I'd rather do that then kiss Malfoy."

Ginny found Hermione a bottle of ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment.

"You are so naughty Gin. No one better recognize my handwriting."

"Use a spell, so the handwriting is modified."

"Good idea, my head is not responding anymore."

Hermione began writing.

"Ok I'm done."

"Let me read."

Dean,  
I've been watching you lately. I've thought about riding you buck naked, and taking you in my mouth over and over again. Every time I see you, my pussy gets all hot and wet. I have to pleasure myself, thinking it is you making me moan with ecstasy. I want to fuck you silly, till I can't move any part of my body. I'm getting horny just thinking about it. I can just imagine your huge cock sliding into me. I've got to go get out my equipment, so I can climax with you on my mind.

Ginny burst out laughing.

"Do you REALLY feel this way Hermione?"

"God No! But I have to make it nasty," Hermione replied and laughed.

"Ok modify the writing and send it off."

"Modifiano."

Hermione summoned a school owl with her wand, and sent the owl off to Dean.

"Maybe he will send a reply back!"

"God I hope not!"

"Ok I think I feel nauseous. The wine is getting to me."

"Yeah, I can feel the rum clouding my head. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you want to kiss right now?"

"I don't know….let me think. I guess Blaise?"

"Ewwww. He's a Slytherin," Hermione replied and she was slurring her s'.

"So, he's pretty cute, and I really don't like anyone at the time."

"Yeah I guess he's ok."

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you think Malfoy is cute and be honest."

"He's not hot, but he's not ugly. He's ok looking, I guess. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ginny replied and started giggling.

"What the fuck?"

"I can't help it, this wine is making me all happy and giggly. It makes my stomach feel weird."

"Ok I dare you to kiss Malfoy," Hermione replied and started laughing her head off.

"No way!"

"Well since you decline, you have to kiss Malfoy!"

Ginny could feel her heart quicken. How could she kiss him after what he did? But she had too. Hermione would think she was a wimp if she didn't. She had chosen dare, and she wouldn't back done.

Ginny walked out of Hermione's room, and walked over to Malfoy's door. She breathed deeply.

Ginny knocked slowly, and waited for Draco to open the door.

Draco appeared at the door with only boxers on, and when he saw who it was, he was shocked.

Ginny stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. She ran to Hermione's room, and leaned against the inside of the door.

Hermione and her began to laugh their heads off.

Ginny felt a surge of energy rush through her body. That was an exciting and daring thing she had did.

Ginny felt like she was 10 ft. tall.

"I can't believe you did it. Where did you kiss him?"

"On the lips, lightly," Ginny replied and locked the door.

Walking over to the bed, Ginny could feel her heart beating wildly.

Ginny jumped onto the bed and bounced up and down.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you wish you were me when I was kissing Malfoy?"

"Kind of."

"Wow!"

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Ok I dare you to scream 'I am so fucking horny' out of my window."

"Alright."

Ginny walked over to the window, and opened it. She took a deep breath.

"I AM SO FUCKING HORNY," Ginny screamed in a deep, throaty voice.

Ginny grabbed the window, and closed it softly.

Ginny's hand covered her mouth, to stifle her laughter.

"Ok Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"Yes….once."

"Who was it?"

"A muggle. He's my neighbor. His name is Adison."

"You naughty girl Hermione! When was it?"

"Last summer."

"Really? That's cool."

"Ok anyway truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did YOU ever have sex?"

"No. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stuff your knickers with toilet paper, so it looks like you have a huge ass!"

"Ok," Hermione replied and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Just then there was a tapping on the window.

Ginny looked over and saw 2 blurry owls. She blinked, and walked to the window. The owls' dropped a letter each and waited on the windowsill for a response to give back to the owner.

Ginny looked at the letters and saw one was from Dean, and one was from Draco.

"Hermione hurry up and get your ass out here. We have some visitors."

Hermione walked out, and turned sideways so Ginny could see her massive toilet paper stuffed ass.

"You like?"

"It looks hilarious. Look there's a letter from Dean, and one from Draco!"

"Really, read them, I can't my head is spinning."

"Alright."

The girls' walked to the bed, and lied on their stomachs.

"Dear mystery lover,  
I'm glad I am the person of your fantasies. Maybe we can make them a reality? Where are you right now? I can take you to the edge of ecstasy. I can see my fingers, inside your pussy, stroking you, making you horny as hell, then I pull my fingers out, and pump my cock into you, and we cum together. Don't use the equipment…stay horny for me; so I can come and make your fantasies come true. I want to kiss your whole body. Give oral sex to you. Take you in an empty classroom, and in the girls' bathroom.

Dean"

Hermione and Ginny started laughing.

"Are you gonna write him back?"

"God no!"

"Ok let's check out the next letter, shall we?"

"Yes let's."

"Dear Ginny,  
You confuse me so much. The first minute you hate me, then you are at my door, and you kiss me. Which is it? I hope it is the second one. I feel bad for what I did on the train. You should have let me explain though. She came onto me. I know I shouldn't have done it, and I hope you will forgive me, and let us start over again. I know I'm not perfect, but I almost am. I have a problem with openness and commitment. I know you are in Hermione's room. Will you please come out and talk to me?

Draco"

Ginny sat there, not knowing what to do. Should she talk to him? Should she let him suffer? Ginny looked over at Hermione who had a smile on her face, and was nodding her head.

"You know you should go talk to him Ginny," Hermione said slowly.

"Yeah, but look at me Hermione, I look like crap."

"Ok well let's get you some clothes, and some make-up on then."

Ginny went to Hermione's wardrobe and opened it up. She found a tube top, and short shorts. She went over to Hermione's make-up and started to put a bit on. Ginny put her hair up in a bun, and turned to Hermione.

"Knock em dead cherub!"

Ginny braced herself and walked out into the common room. She saw Draco sitting on the sofa. His face lit up when he saw her come out.

"Glad you came out Ginny. Come sit down by me," Draco said, and patted the couch next to him.

Ginny went over, and sat on the couch across from him. Draco got up and moved next to her.

(Can't you tell I don't want you next to me? My luck you'll make a move, and I'll fall for it. Must keep your mind on task Ginny. Even if you're drunk!)

"Ginny I'm so sorry I kissed Parvati. I know it was wrong. But she started it."

Ginny didn't say anything, so Draco went on.

"I never would have done it if I knew you were coming back. That had to have been the stupidest thing I have done in my life."

Ginny didn't say anything again.

"Jeez Ginny, won't you say anything? I would rather have you yell, then give me the silent treatment."

Ginny kept her mouth shut. He didn't deserve to hear her talk after what he did. For all she cared, he could rot in hell.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Draco said, and took Ginny's hands in his own.

Ginny pulled her hands away from his. She could see the anger building up by the way his eyes had a glint in them.

"Bloody hell Ginny! I've never said sorry to anyone else before, and here I am saying it to you, and you just ignore me! If you're gonna act this way, then I shouldn't have said anything to you at all."

Ginny turned her head away in disgust. This is not the way it was suppose to happen. He wasn't supposed to cheat on her. Ok so they weren't going out, but he wanted to sleep with her, so the least he could do was not sleep with other girls. She shouldn't have to forgive him for anything. How could he? He cheats on her, and expects her to forgive him, and understand what he did. She didn't want to!

"Ginny! Why the hell won't you talk to me?"

Ginny cleared her throat and turned back to Draco. She was going to make sure she didn't cry, and that she talked in a no emotion voice.

"Yes, that was the stupidest thing you have ever done, I don't know if I will forgive you or not. I should have known you would do something like that. It's so like you."

"I'm so sorry Ginny! I was so confused."

Draco grabbed Ginny's hands, and this time Ginny didn't grab them away.

"Will you accept my apology or not? I need to know, because if you don't I don't know what I will do."

"I have no clue Malfoy, because I would never do anything like that to you. That's the difference between us. I'm loyal, and you're in bed with a different girl every night. This won't work out between us. I want an actual relationship with a commitment, and all you want is a one night stand."

"Don't say that Ginny, please don't say that! I like you."

"It needs to be said. It's true."

"Can't we try again?"

"We could try a thousand times, and it would happen every time."

"Ginny please, I need you. I only want you."

Ginny pulled her hands away.

"You should have thought of that before you kissed Parvati."

Ginny got up and walked to Hermione's room. Draco grabbed her arm, and twisted her around.

He took her hands and got down on his knees.

"Please Ginny! I will do anything. You want me to give up one-night stands? You got it. You want me to buy you everything you want? I will! I'll do anything."

"Then leave me alone," Ginny replied and walked into Hermione's room, leaving a depressed Draco out in the common room.

Well this is really long; hope you like it! Please R& R! I think this is my deepest chapter so far. It's more about depressing things, and not so happy. Well keep reading to find out what happens between the two, if anything will happen!


	7. Forgiveness

Chp. 7- Forgiveness

Thanks to my reviewers:

valentines-hater- thanks.

DracozFallenAngel- sorry it wasn't hot off the press, but her it is.

S- i know...then everything would be all good.

cc- lol...glad you like it. yeah i like those too.

DuskTilDawn- yeah i liked that letter too...you shall see.

Dracosbaby- lol. thanks. yeah that was awesome. thanks...here it is.

coldflamez- thanks for reviewing.

naughty-little-angel- all i can say is sorry it too so long again jenn...

brokentoy19- lol thanks.

el chikita joules- u shall see y. lol...yeah...thanks.

power of the stars- lol sorry...

cookie-4-orli- lol i know. yes he is...yes lol. i know, but it had to be done...u shall see...ok here's ur update.

JassXOXO- lol...ok here it is.

eX Driver Liz- lol...sry she didn't barf on him...well here it is.

SugaAngel86- thank you.

fanfare- i decided to pull him out of his character sorta...sry for the confusion...hope you like this better

moonbunny77- lol...sry for them being ooc...trying not to stray too far, but things happen

Miss Manda- lol i like the truth dare thing too...yes...thanks. well here it is.

Dilandau's Lover- lol. glad u do. sry but my comp was messed up and i couldn't get this out any sooner lol. i love him too. ok here it is

Fabisa- she is upset...lol, i would have been kissing him too...u'll have to wait...lol. well here it is.

topps- you'll have to wait and see lol.

dracoshotty- k, here is the update! ENJOY!

Last Time:  
"Please Ginny! I will do anything. You want me to give up one-night stands? You got it. You want me to buy you everything you want? I will! I'll do anything."

"Then leave me alone," Ginny replied and walked into Hermione's room, leaving a depressed Draco out in the common room.

Present:  
Hermione rushed to Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny burst into to tears.

"Oh Hermione………why does everything have to go wrong when it comes to me?"

"It's ok Ginny. I know things seem bad now, but in awhile they won't."

"Oh how can you say that Hermione?"

"Trust me I know."

Ginny wiped her tears away, and sniffled.

"How do you know?"

"I've had an experience similar to this."

"Really? How come you never told me about it?"

"I didn't feel the need to tell you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Ok it was a summer after 5th year. This one muggle boy that I had liked for awhile finally asked me out, and I was so happy. We went out for about a month, and then one night when I went over to his house unexpectedly, he was in bed with another girl. He apologized profusely, but I slapped him right across his cheek and never looked back."

"I'm sorry Hermione…. I didn't know. Well at least I'm not the only one who has gone through this. What am I suppose to do Hermione?"

"You have to decide what you want to do. Only you can decide. How about we get some sleep and talk about it some more in the morning?"

"Ok sounds good."

Ginny and Hermione made it over to the bed, and pull the covers down, and get into it. Hermione's steady breathing finally gets Ginny's prying mind to settle down, and she falls asleep.

Ginny wakes up and sees that Hermione has already left…

She gets out of the bed, and makes it. She makes her way over to Hermione's wardrobe, and looks through the clothes. She selects a jean mini skirt, and a black halter-top. Then she grabs her flips flops she was wearing before, and she brushes her hair out, so it is straight. She looks at herself in the mirror, and walks over to Hermione's bedroom door leading into the common room. She peeks out into the common room, and sees Malfoy asleep on the couch. She opens the door lightly, and it squeaks slightly. Draco rolls over in his sleep, and he is facing the couch now. Ginny steps out lightly, and then closes the door behind her.

She makes her way across the common room, and finally makes it to the door, when Draco sits up, and he's rubbing his eyes.

"Ginny?"

Ginny takes this moment to open the door, and step into the corridor like she hasn't heard him. She walks toward Gryffindor Common Room, when Draco comes running down the corridor, and grabs her arm.

"Ginny…. I love you with all my heart! Why won't you forgive me? If you ever did that, I would forgive you without a second thought…"

Ginny is looking away from Draco, and he places his hand under her chin, and turns her head to meet his eyes. He strokes her cheek, and she leans into it slightly.

"I would never do that to you though," Ginny whispers.

Draco looks deep into her eyes, "I'm so sorry I did that to you. I never meant to hurt you. I love you baby. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I don't know Draco…you hurt me so badly. If I forgive you this time, then what will happen next time?"

"Ginny I promise…there won't be a next time. If you forgive me this time, I will make sure there is never another time. Please Ginny…I love you so much…Please don't push me away like this…"

"Ok, I'll take you back, but if anything like this EVER happens again, I will never EVER forgive you."

"Thank you so much Ginny."

Draco kisses Ginny lightly on the lips, and pulls away, and then kisses her full on with passion. He wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her towards him. Ginny wraps her arms around his neck, and plays with his hair.

Ginny nibbles lightly on his bottom lip. She had really missed the way he kissed. He was tender yet rough. He had perfect pressure and speed. It was like heaven on earth. She would probably regret this for the rest of her life. She probably shouldn't have forgiven him, but it was too late now that his tongue was practically down her throat.

Draco starts walking towards the wall, and pushes Ginny up against it. Ginny wraps her legs around his waist, and Draco's hands move to her butt. He sneaks his hands under her skirt, and is met with a naked butt. Draco pulls away and looks questioningly at her.

Ginny shrugs and mouths 'thong' to Draco, who smiles at her, and begins kissing her neck. Ginny moans deeply in her throat. Draco squeezes her ass, and nibbles on her earlobe. Ginny leans back in pleasure, and her hips collide against his. Draco can feel himself become painfully hard.

Ginny is soaking in the pleasure, when she feels something poking her thigh.

"Oh god Draco," Ginny moans into his ear, and licks his neck.

Draco shudders with pleasure. He can feel his pants bulging, and he feels like he's going to explode. He reaches down, and tugs at Ginny's skirt.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks like you're going to put me down, and leave my skirt alone, especially after I JUST forgave you."

"Ginny…." Draco looks at me pleadingly.

I almost give in, but I need to hold my ground firmly.

"You have to wait for awhile. I'm not like your other girls Draco. I take pride in myself, and don't just shag anyone that comes my way."

"Alright Ginny."

Draco sets Ginny down and fixes her skirt. They walk hand and hand to the Great Hall, and split up once they get into the main corridor.

"I'll meet you in the head common room in half an hour."

Ginny nods her head, and walks into the great hall. Draco soon follows. They go to their house tables, Ginny by Ron, Harry and Hermione, and Draco by Blaise, Patsy, and his other followers.

Ginny sits next to Hermione, and smiles at her. She leans over and whispers, "I forgave him this once," to Hermione.

Hermione smiles back at Ginny, and nods her head, and she glances over at Draco, and gives him a death glare, that gives him the message that if he hurts Ginny one more time, that he is dead.

Ginny laughs, and she grabs some food, and eats. She glances at her watch and sees it has been 25 minutes since she has gotten in there, and she looks over at the Slytherin table, and Draco is still there.

Ginny leans over to Hermione, and whispers, "might not want to come back to the head common room…."

Hermione looks questionably over at her, but then mouths 'tell me everything later.'

Ginny nods her head, and then gets up from the table, and makes her way out of the great hall, and up the stairs, she walks fastly up to the head common room.

"Petrificus Totalus."

The door pops out and she walks inside, and closes the door. She makes her way over to the couch, and lays down on it, and bends one of her knees up. Her skirt rides up, and you can see her milky white thigh. She had ever right to tease him, and she would do so as long as she wanted.

She can hear someone walking towards the door, and she can hear Draco's deep voice, "Petrificus Totalus," and Ginny pouts her lips, and tosses her hair, so it is all over. Draco steps inside the room, takes one look at Ginny, and closes the door.

"Wow!"

Ginny licks her lips, and motions for him to join her. He walks over to the couch, and lies down on top of her. Ginny grins at him, and licks his cheek.

"You're such a tease…."

"And you love it…"

Draco nuzzles into Ginny's neck, and she starts laughing.

"That tickles."

"I know something else that tickles."

Ginny punches him in his arm.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop bringing it up."

"Thank you."

Draco begins kissing Ginny's neck, and works his way down. He reaches down, and lifts her shirt up, and kisses and licks her flat, smooth stomach. Ginny giggles, and Draco lies down on her stomach, and she reaches down, and plays with his hair. After awhile Draco gets up again, and starts nibbling on her neck and ear.

Ginny moans slightly, and Draco grins against her neck. He should be in her pants in a matter of days.

He kisses her lips, and then he lays down on her again. They fall asleep like that, and they don't wake up till the next morning….

Well that's it. It's short yet sweet. Sorry it's been so long, but my comp was messed up. Well hope you'll R&R! 


	8. My Slytherin Prince

Chp. 8- My Slytherin Prince

Thanks to my reviewers:

Shero- you'll see...sorry it wasn't soon!

naughty-little-angel- lol...well keep reading

darkangel1- thanks lol...ok

Easily Confused- ok here's the new chappie

Americasweetie- good here it is!

Malfoy vs Potter- hopefully this is better for you.

SugaAngel86- ok here is the update you wanted!

Lady Snake- well i wrote it so please read it!

D-daygirl- ok here it is...thanks for reviewing!

mz.sammmiz- lol thanks

Dracoandme- thanks...keep reading please.

whatever dude- thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, etc. lol

Class of 2011- thanks...glad to know my story made someone cry!

little-munchkin-poo- oh well, too late now, hopefully you like this chapter better!

Last Time:

He kisses her lips, and then lays down on her again. They fall asleep like that, and they don't wake up till the next morning.

Present:

Ginny stirs first, and sees it's bright outside. She looks down, and sees Draco lying on her stomach. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. All innocent. She lifts his head off her stomach, and shifts her legs from under him onto the floor. She stands up, and lays his head back on the couch. She bends down and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"See you later my Slytherin Prince."

Ginny makes her way out of the head common room, and into the corridor. She walks down to the Gryffindor common room, and as soon as the fat lady asks for the password, Ginny immediately remembers that she never got the password.

"Bloody Hell!"

Ginny strolls downstairs, looking for Harry or McGonagall. Either one would know the password. She goes into the great hall, and sees Colin sitting at the Gryffindor table by himself.

Ginny rushes over to him.

"Thank god Colin. Do you know what the password to Gryffindor common room is?"

"Yeah it's 'Rojo.' Why don't you know what it is?"

Ginny starts blushing.

"Because I wasn't there last night."

Colin looks at her questioningly, but brushed it off.

Ginny waves goodbye and makes her way back upstairs. Finally she reached Gyffindor common room.

"Password?"

"Rojo."

"Enter."

The portrait swings open, and Ginny walks inside. She walks upstairs, and up to her dormitory, where all her stuff is. She opens the door, and sees all her dormitory mates are still asleep. She goes through her trunk, and grabs a pair of shorts, a halter-top, and a pair of clean knickers.

Ginny closes her trunk again, and walks into the bathroom. The bathroom is normal size. There are 5 shower stalls, 2 tubs, 5 sinks, and 5 toilets. Ginny grabs two towels, and makes her way into the first shower stall. She sets her towels and clothes on the outside of the curtain, and strips out of her dirty clothes. She sets those clothes outside, and turns the shower to warm.

She lets the water cascade down her naked body before she begins washing her hair and body.

She rinses her body once more, and turns the shower off. She grabs her towels, and wraps one around her hair, and the other around her body.

Ginny steps out of the shower, and looks at herself in the mirror. She dries her body off, and grabs her knickers. She slips them on, and then pulls her shorts on after them.

She grabs her halter-top, and slips her legs through it and pulls it up, and over her body. She pulls it all the way up, and then ties it around her neck.

Ginny unwraps the towel from around her hair, and begins drying it. She grabs both towels, and throws them in the hamper.

She picks her clothes up off the floor, and goes back into the dormitory. She puts them in her trunk, and grabs a toothbrush, toothpaste, and her brush.

Ginny goes back into the bathroom, and brushes her hair out, and then begins brushing her teeth. She finishes up, rinses her mouth, and throws everything into her trunk, before exiting the dormitory, and making her way downstairs.

She leaves the Gryffindor common room, and opens the portrait, and steps into the corridor. No one is out yet, so she makes her way downstairs to the great hall once again...she mine as well eat now, instead of later.

There are only a select few in the great hall at this hour. She makes her way over to the Gryffindor table, to sit next to Hermione.

"Mione, what are you doing up so early?"

Hermione glances over at her.

"I should be asking you the same thing..."

"Well I woke up, and I decided I mine as well come down here and eat. So what's your excuse?"

"Same thing...plus want to get a early start on studying before classes start tomorrow..."

Ginny nods her head at the older girl and begins filling her plate some. She begins eating, and after 15 minutes or so she is full. She sits there talking to Hermione.

Ginny looks over, and sees Draco enter the great hall. Their eyes lock, and he winks at her. Ginny blushes deep red, and smiles over at him, before looking back at Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm Ginny?"

"I was wondering...do you think this thing between Draco and I will work out?"

"I believe if you work at anything, then it will succeed."

Ginny smiles at Hermione, and then glances over at Draco quickly. He is finishing up his food, and then he stands up, and makes his way out into the corridor again.

"Well Hermione...I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye Ginny," Hermione replies as she reads her book.

Ginny makes her way into the corridor, when a hand clasps over her mouth. Ginny licks it, and then turns around. Draco is rubbing his hand on his clothes.

"I'm hurt. I thought you liked it when I licked you..."

"I do...but not there."

Ginny nods her head, and makes her way upstairs. Draco follows her.

"So Ginny...are you coming back to my place," Draco asks with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

Ginny turns around and smirks at him.

"You look so cute when you try to smirk."

"Try to? I do it oh so much better than you!"

"Dream on Weaselette."

"You're in denial ferret face."

Draco puts his hand to his heart.

"That hurts."

Ginny gasps, and puts her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I thought Malfoy's didn't have emotions..."

Draco presses his body against Ginny's in the middle of the corridor, and whispers in her ear, "We don't," and nibbles her earlobe.

Ginny pushes his forehead off hers' from its resting position, and continues walking.

"Nice arse Weasley."

"I know..."

Ginny makes her way upstairs, Draco following her the entire time. She stops at Gryffindor portrait, and turns around.

"Sadly I must depart from thee..."

Draco grabs her hand.

"I won't allow thee to leave me."

Ginny begins giggling.

"No seriously...I have to go."

"No you don't...why do you need to go?"

"Because I have other things besides you to worry about."

"Well I'm not letting you leave. I'll sling you over my shoulder if I have to."

"Do what you must...if you can catch me..."

Ginny begins running, and it takes awhile for Draco to comprehend what she just said, before he starts running after her.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU GINNY!"

Ginny begins laughing, and is running her hardest. She can hear footsteps behind her, catching up slowly. She turns left, and keeps running till she comes to an empty classroom, and she opens the door, and closses it softly, and dunks down.

She hears Draco run past, and she stays there for a bit, and then opens the door softly, and walks out, and closes it. She begins walking, and is grabbed from behind.

"Got you," Draco whispers in Ginny's ear.

Ginny turns around.

"You bad little boy...try to trick me..."

"Baby there ain't anything little about me and it's in my nature."

"Ok sure."

"You want to see it to make sure it isn't little?"

"No I'm good...but thanks for offering."

Draco leans over and kisses Ginny's neck. She moans slightly, and lifts one of her legs and wraps it partly around Draco's waist.

Draco grabs Ginny's arse, pulling her whole body right next to his. Her leg is just hanging there, while Draco's mouth works on her neck.

"Umm gods Draco..."

Draco grabs Ginny's other arse cheek, and lifts her up. Ginny wraps both her legs around his waist. She wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him on the lips. Draco begins walking towards the head common room, blinded because Ginny and him are snogging like there's no tomorrow.

Ginny's hands are in Draco's hair, playing around with it. After walking through a couple corridors, Draco finally makes it to the wall that pops out a door that leads into the head common room.

He breaks his lips apart from Ginnys', causing her to move on to his neck. She is kissing him all over, and is trying to lift his shirt off him. She can't succeed, so she begins ripping it off. Draco can feel himself harden.

'God this is making me so fucking horny.'

"Petrificus Totalus," Draco whispers, barely able to contain himself from moaning.

Ginny, who has ripped his shirt completely off, is kissing his chest, and neck, nibbling, and licking here and there.

The door pops open, and Draco frantically walks inside, and shuts the door with his foot. He walks over to his bedroom door, and fumbles with the knob, trying to get it open the best he can. As Ginny kisses his chest, she is frantically trying to undo his belt, and pants.

"Oh god Ginny!"

He begins kissing her neck, and Ginny bucks her hips into his. Ginny is moaning.

"DRACO!"

Draco can feel himself throbbing with pain. These pants are awfully tight. He finally gets the door open, and hurries inside, and slams the door close with his goot, and jumps on the bed with Ginny.

He kisses her frantically on the neck, while working on her shorts. He slips them off in no time. Ginny is reaching down, and is frantically working on his belt and pants. She slips the belt off, and throws it to the ground. Then she unbuckles the pants, and slips them off too. Draco grabs her shirt, and breaks contact from her neck and slips it off, and throws that to the ground. Ginny is kissing his neck.

Now all that's left on them is knickers and boxers. Draco starts rubbing Ginny's breasts, causing her to moan against his neck. She arches her back, causing her to fell Draco on her inner thigh. Draco stops rubbing her breasts, and starts rubbing her inner thigh. He reaches for her knickers, and this time she doesn't stop him. He pulls them down, and tosses them carelessly. Nothing is standing between him and her being completely naked except his boxers.

He frantically takes them off, and tosses them aside. Ginny looks down at his now hard cock. She swallows. Draco kisses her on the lips.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny closes her eyes, and nods her head.

"Open your eyes."

Ginny opens her eyes, and connects her eyes with Draco.

"I'll go slow."

Ginny nods her head, and never takes her eyes away from Draco's.

Well I know I'm a mean person for stopping there, but I wanted to keep you reading. So R&R if you want the next chapter to be up soon. Next chapter will be the sex scene, and a couple other things.


	9. New Things

Chp. 9- New Things

Thanks to reviewers:

D-daygirl- thanks...you'll see lol

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- ok here it is.

Faye- i know lol but here's the update! I didn't make you wait toooo long...

jojo- glad you love it!

HippyPottermus- thanks! here's the chappie you want!

kerkera- i know lol!

little-munchkin-poo- sorry lol...you'll see!

corae- glad you love all my stories...kewl so i'm a day older, well what time were you born? i was born 2:29 a.m. dec 3rd. thanks for reviewing!

Drao-ginny-lover- ok here it is!

the-one-and-only- ok i didn't wait long!

Class of 2011- lol well keep reading!

Last Time:

Ginny opens her eyes, and connects her eyes with Draco.

"I'll go slow."

Ginny nods her head, and never takes her eyes away from Draco's.

Now:

Draco keeps his eyes connected with Ginny's. He has his hands on either side of her body. He slowly begins to enter Ginny.

Ginny bites down on her lip.

'God this is painful.'

Draco slowly makes his way inside Ginny, not wanting to hurt her, since obviously this is her first time.

Ginny places her hands on her shoulders. Draco pulls out slowly, and enters slowly again. Ginny digs her nails into Draco's back, whose use to it.

He starts moving a little faster each time. Finally he's moving at a steedy speed, and Ginny's starting to enjoy it.

"Gods Draco..."

Draco pulls out and slams into Ginny. Ginny digs her nails into his back.

"Mmm...Draco!"

"That's it Ginny...say my name."

"DRACO!"

Draco pulls out, and once her starts to slam into her, Ginny thrusts her hips up to meet his. Draco can feel himself become close. One more time should do it. Draco pulls out quickly, and slams into Ginny, who moans out his name, and he explodes inside her.

Draco pulls out, and rolls over and lies on the bed. Ginny lays her head on his chest, and cuddles up against him. Draco kised her on the head, and plays with her hair.

"You were great Ginny."

Ginny blushes before replying, "You were great too."

Draco and Ginny just lay there, until finally they fall asleep.

Ginny wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face. She begins to try and sit up, but fails miserably. She groans and rolls off Draco. He begins to stir from the lack of warmth.

Ginny lays there, just relaxing, as Draco sits up, straddles Ginny, and begins kissing her all over.

"Morning gorgeous," he replies in between kisses, "how you rfeeling?"

"Not so good...how about you?"

"Never been better...I'm up for another go."

Ginny sighs.

"You've got to be kidding me...you're an animal if you can do it again right away in the morning."

"You haven't even seen my wild side," Draco replies while he kissing her neck.

"Oh Merlin! What have I gotten myself into?"

Draco nuzzles himself into her neck, and Ginny can't help but laugh.

"Just wait...when I'm done with you, you'll be able to do this a couple times a day."

"A couple?"

"Yup. Alright let's get moving...we start classes today."

Draco gets off the bed, and grabs some towels.

"Are you gonna get up and take a shower?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, or I'm staying in bed with you ALL day."

"Ok I'm coming, I'm coming."

Draco goes into the bathroom and starts the shower. Ginny slowly gets up, and makes her way into the bathroom. She opens the shower, and joins Draco, who is washing up. She begins washing her hair, and then works on washing her body.

"Bloody Hell Draco...I think you broke me..."

Draco grins at her, and stares at her body. This is the first time he has really gotten to see her whole body naked...last night he wasn't really looking at her body...surprisingly.

She was perfect.

Draco pushed her up against the wall, and began nuzzling her neck. Ginny sighed.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Malfoy..."

Draco pulled back and pouted at her.

"Even if I felt like it, there wouldn't be time..."

"It could be a quickie..."

"You are a piece of work...Can't you wait till tonight at least?"

"I suppose so..."

Ginny and Draco finished their shower, and step out, and dry off. Ginny throws her clothes on from yesterday, and waits while Draco gets dressed.

She can't help but look at his body...

He's so fit. From his muscular leg, to his large cock, to his six pack, to his muscular arms, and finally his handsome face. He's the whole package.

He rustles around his wardrobe, and grabs some boxers, and slips them on. Then he grabs some jeans, and black muscle tee. He pulle the jeans over his boxers, and grabs the belt from off the floor, where it still was from last night's "activity," and pulls it through the belt loops. He pulls the shirt over his head and pulls it down. He grabs his cloak and fastens it. He finds his shoes, and socks, and sits on the bed, and pulls them on, one bye one.

Finally he grabs his bag, and is ready to go. He walks Ginny down to the portrait of the fat lady, and kisses her on the lips quickly goodbye.

"See you tonight?"

Ginny nods her head.

"Rojo."

The portrait swings open, and Ginny waves goodbye. Ginny walks over to the stairs, and takes them two at a time. She opens her dormitory room, and no one is in their bed. Everyone is running around trying to get ready for the first day of classes. Ginny walks over to her trunk, and grabs a skirt, a t-shirt, a bra, and some knickers.

Half the girls are running around half naked, trying to make sure they get done in time. Ginny strips down, and puts her clean clothes on. She grabs her brush, and brushes her hair. Her friend Luna comes out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Ginny...where were you last night?"

"Oh...um Luna I was...um...I was with a boy."

Luna looks at Ginny strangely but doesn't say anything. Ginny throws her brush back into her trunk, and grabs her cloak, and bag, and closes her trunk tightly. She slips her cloak on, but doesn't fasten it. She slings her bag over her shoulder, and makes sure her prefect badge is still attached to her cloak. She decides to keep her sandals on. She makes her way back downstairs, and out into the corridor. She walks down to the great hall, where most people already are.

She spots Harry, Hermione, and her brother. She walks over to them, and sits next to Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ginny. What classes do you have today?"

Ginny pulls her schedule out. She looked it over.

"I have double potions first, then a break, then DADA, then double Herbology."

"You have double potions first? How is that? We have it first."

"I guess I was put ahead a year..."

"Wow...that's awesome Ginny...so that means you're in our class...why would Snape put you ahead though? I thought he hated Gryffindors."

"I don't know Hermione."

"Well we better get going if we want to get there a little early..."

Ginny grabbed a muffin, and they all got up and left. Ginny saw Draco and his little gang get up as well. The golden trio plus Ginny made their way down to the dungeons, closely followed by Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

They stood against the wall, waiting for Snape to open the door, as Draco and his gang came down the stairs, and walked towards them. A few odd people were behind them.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Granger..."

"Stuff it ferret face..."

"Who's going to make me? You potty?"

Harry stood there fuming.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy."

"Aah and if it isn't the female Weasley...what are you doing down here?"

"I have this class Malfoy..."

Draco looked at her questioningly, but passed the four, and stood on the other side of the door. Snape finally opened the door, and the class filed in...

Well that's it...the next chapter will be in the potions classroom...so please R & R, so you can get to read the next chapter...


	10. Veritaserum

Chp. 10- Veritaserum

Thanks to reviewers:

KeeperofthePineNeedles: yup lol...ok here it is.

little-munchkin-poo: you'll see...sorry for the long wait. i'd like a naked draco on top of me lol.

greengrl: thanks

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: ok i will thanks

Vampire Angel of Death: kewl penname...thanks...ok here's the update.

Aubrie(Draco-Ginny-Lover): Yeah I know she's in Ravenclaw, but i decided to put her in Gryffindor instead for my story. sorry about that mistake with the truth or dare thing...ginny was a virgin when she slept with draco.

Last Time:

Draco looked at her questioningly, but passed the four, and stood on the other side of the door. Snape opened the door, and the class filed in...

Now:

Harry and Ron sit together at a table in the back, and Hermione and Ginny sit at the table next to them. Snape begins taking call. He calls out Ginny's name and she raises her hand. Everyone looks back at her, since she's a year younger. He finishes the roll call.

"Ok to answer your question on why Ms. Weasley is here, she got an 'outstanding' on her O.W.L.s, and Dumbledore decided to move them up a year if they got an outstanding. She was the only on, so now she's here. Now today we'll be learning to brew Veritaserum. Can anyone ttell me what that is?"

Almost everyone in the class raised their hands. Snape called on Ginny.

"Why don't you tell us Ms. Weasley?"

"Well Veritaserum is a truth potion."

"Precisely. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now I'll be putting you in pairs that you'll be working with for the rest of the year. Please sit at the appropriate table when I call your names."

"Parkinson, Potter

Crabbe, Nott

Weasley, Brown

Goyle, Patil

Zabini, Granger

Malfoy and Ms. Weasley."

Everyone gets up and makes their way to their new desks. There are 2 rows of 3 desks. Ginny stay at her desk. She's sitting closest to the wall. Draco comes and sits next to her. Hermione and Blaise are in front of them, and then Ron and Lavender are across from Ginny and Draco. Harry and Pansy are in the front.

"Ok today you will make the Veritarserum in the first half of class and then use it on each other in the second half. Here are the instructions."

Snape waves his wand at the board and the instructions are on there. Everyone gets their stuff out and begins brewing their potion. Ginny is on step two already when she feels a hand under her skirt, on her thigh. She smiles and stirs her potion. Ginny adds more ingredients to her potion. She finishes the potion when Snape calls out that they should start testing the potions out. Draco finishes stirring his potion. Ginny sees that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are taking the potion.

"Give me the potion first."

Draco gives Ginny some potion. Ginny's eyes glaze over slightly. She's smiling like a fool. Draco leaves his hand on her thigh.

"Do you like my hand there?"

"Yes."

"Did you have fun with me last night?"

"Yes."

"If I asked you to marry me right now, would you say yes?"

"Yes."

"What class do you have next?"

"I have a break."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want my baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm the sexiest person alive?"

"Yes."

"Are you on birth control or anything else to prevent pregnancy?"

"No."

"Do you want to get together during the break?"

"Yes."

"Ok people...give them the antidote that's on the desk. Then switch."

Draco give Ginny some antidote and she comes out of her daze. She glares at Draco, and gives him some potion.

"What is your full name?"

"Draco Xavier Lucius Malfoy."

"So do you think I'm the sexiest person alive?"

"Yes."

"Did you have fun with me last night?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to carry your baby?"

"Yes."

"If I asked you to marry me right now would you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Would you like it if I had slept with you right in front of everyone?"

"Yes."

"Do you find Hermione attractive?"

"Yes."

"Are you actually a softie, and not as tough as you always seem?"

"Yes."

"Do you expect me to sleep with you a couple times a day?"

"Yes."

"What if I didn't?"

"Then I would be disappointed."

"Do you plan on being with me for a long time?"

"Yes."

"What's your two biggest weaknesses?"

"Girls and Quidditch."

"Do you have a spot on your body that turns you on if it's touched, kissed, or nibbled?"

"My stomach and earlobe."

"Ok people give them the antidote."

Ginny slips Draco some antidote and he comes out of the daze like state.

"Bottle your Veritaserum up and bring it up for grading."

Ginny grabs a bottle out of her bag and dips it into the cauldron and fills the bottle. She puts the cork in it and stands at the end of the line. Draco comes behind her and is up against her body. She walks forward slightly but he pushes up against her again. Finally he stops pushing up against her because people are taking their seats again. Finally it's Ginny's turn for a grade.

Snape smells the potion, tastes it and gives himself the antidote. He looks at it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ms. Weasley this is a perfect batch of Veritaserum. You get a prefect grade and 15 points to Gryffindor."

Ginny beams as she makes her way to her seat, and packs up. She'll keep the bottle of Veritaserum just in case. She slips it into her bag. Draco is packing up when the bell rings. Ginny tells Harry, Hermione, and Ron to go on since she has a break. She grabs her cauldron and sets it in the back. Draco follows her with his cauldron. Ginny passes him and grabs her bag. The room is completely empty except for Draco and Ginny. Ginny slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out of the room. She waits outside of the door.

Draco comes rushing out almost passes her up.

"So you wanted to meet me during your break?"

Ginny just looks at him. She'll tease him.

"Maybe I changed my mind..."

She begins walking up to the Head common room which is floors above. Draco follows her at a safe distance.

"What do you mean?"

"Just as I said."

"Why would you change your mind? Is it because I said Hermione was attractive, because she's not that great..."

"Well I guess I better join you in a bathroom to do a quickie so we can reach todays number of times we have to shag, because don't want to disappoint you."

Ginny and Draco are on the fourth floor already. Draco pulls Ginny back.

"You don't have to shag me if you don't want. I'll get over it. I like sleeping with you though."

"Thanks, but you admitted that you thought I should sleep with you a couple times a day."

"That's what I'd like to do, but I never said you had to sleep with me 3 times a day."

"So how many times would you 'like' to sleep together a day?"

Draco just shrugged over at her.

"I don't know...3?"

"Is that the standard your other girlfriends made?"

"This isn't about my other girlfriends...I just like having sex...is that ok with you?"

"Yeah I suppose so...Mr. Sex Fiend. I think one of your weaknesses is sex."

"It is...so are you trying to say that I'm that bad when it comes to shagging?"

"No...you're great...I just don't know if I can do three times a day though!"

"That's fine. I can live with shagging twice a day...I think."

Ginny begins laughing. They've reached the Head common room already.

"Petrificus Totalus."

They walk into the room and Ginny collapses on the sofa. She had about an hour or so left before her next class. Draco sits on a chair and stares over at her. She glances in his direction and sighs.

"Get over here. I'll try meeting your quota today."

Draco grins at her and climbs on top of her. He kisses her neck as he takes her top off. He slips her skirt off too. Then he unhooks her bra and slips her knickers off. He takes his shirt off and undos his pahnts. Ginny slips his boxers off and throws them to the ground. He enters her immediately. She flinches slightly. She's still sore. Draco pounds into her. Finally the pain goes away and she moans. She pulls Drac down to her and nibbles his earlobe. He groans, and slams into her after pulling out. She had to make sure that they get it over with before her class starts. She wraps her legs around him tight.

Once he starts slamming into her she bucks her hips up. Draco's now rubbing her nipples and kissing her neck.

"Mmmm yes Draco!"

Ginny starts panting heavily, and her eyelids are half open and she's moaning. Draco takes one look at her and explodes inside her. Draco collapses on top of her. Ginny strokes his hair, and then finally they get up, and Ginny slips her clothes on and checks her watch. She better get going.

"I got to go Draco. I've got Defense Against Dark Arts and then Double Herboloy."

Ginny kisses Draco on the lips, grabs her bag and makes her way to her classes. D.A.D.A. goes by fast since she was focused on Draco. Even double Herbology goes by fast. Finally she makes her way back up to the Head common room.

"Petrificus Totalus."

She walks in and finds an empty common room. She goes into Draco's bedroom and lays on the bed, and falls asleep.

Well it's short, but I'm leaving it there. Please R & R to find out what happens next!


	11. Not Now

Chp. 11- Not Now

Thanks to reviewers:

Vampire Angel of Death

KeeperofthePineNeedles

Shero

Greengrl

louey31

little-munchkin-poo

HarryGinnyfan23

LuvInuKag

Brittany

malfoysslut

Vampirehelsing

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

Crystal Diggory

rosebud sweetie

Bfly-Ronaldita

Last Time:

She walks in and finds an empty common room. She goes into Draco's bedroom and lays on the bed, and falls asleep.

Now:

Ginny feels something nuzzling into her neck. She turns away.

"Baby..."

Ginny swats at Draco, and mumbles, "Not right now..."

"Wake up!"

Ginny's eyes snap open and Draco is smiling at her. His legs and arms are on either side of her and he's on top of her.

"Mmm...I was sleeping Draco!"

"I know...I thought I would wake you up..."

"Why," Ginny asked and yawned.

Draco began kissing Ginny's neck. Ginny just laid there and played with his hair. Before she knew it she was asleep again.

She woke up the next morning with Draco's arm around her. She smiled and slowly got out of the bed. She walked to the door, and put her hand on the door knob.

"Where are you going babe?"

Ginny looked back and saw Draco in just his boxers sitting up in the bed.

"I was going to go change in my dorm."

Draco stretched and grinned over at her. He got off the bed and pushed her against the door.

Draco smirked at her and then kissed her on the lips.

He pulled back and Ginny stared up into his eyes.

"You fell asleep on me last night..."

He pouted slightly and kissed down her neck.

"Well I was tired..."

Draco didn't respond but traced his hand up and down her inner thigh. Ginny moaned slightly.

"Must we Draco? I'll be late for class..."

Draco pulled back and frowned.

"I know...but I don't want to be late!"

Draco went to his wardrobe and pulled out clothes. Ginny frowned and then opened the door.

"See you Draco."

He didn't say anything and Ginny walked out into the common room. Hermione came out of her room wearing a pair of capris and a tanktop with her cloak.

"Hey Ginny...if you want you can borrow some of my clothes instead of going to Gryffindor common room."

Ginny smiled over at her.

"Thanks Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head and walked out into the corridor. Ginny went back to Draco's room and threw the door open. He was in some new boxers.

"What the hell...what if Granger was out there?"

"She just left!"

"Oh...what do you want?"

"Well I was going to say that we could do a quickie...but I guess forget it!"

Ginny went to walk out but Draco pulled her back.

"I'm sorry I snapped babe..."

Ginny turned back to Draco and looked up into his eyes. He truly looked sorry. Ginny smiled at him slightly and let him take her to his bed.

Draco pushed her down on the bed and lifted her shirt off then looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so agitated Ginny...I shouldn't have acted like that!"

"It's ok."

Draco snapped Ginny's bra off and kissed each of her breasts.

Ginny moaned and pulled Draco's boxers off as Draco slipped her skirt and knickers off.

Once they were off Draco slammed himself inside. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and pumped her hips up into his.

She needed to make sure they finished soon.

Ginny dug her nails into him and moaned as he slammed into her again.

After a couple more moans of ecstasy and a couple more slams into her Draco had cummed inside her.

He pulled out and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a couple minutes Draco pulled apart and got up to change.

Ginny hurried over to Hermione's room after slipping her bra and knickers back on. She closed the door and rustled through Hermione's wardrobe. She grabbed out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped them on.

They were both thighter because Hermione was a size smaller than Ginny. She wore the same size of shoes though. Ginny slipped on some sandals. She went back over to Draco's room and saw him turned away from her with just a pair of jeans on and shoes.

Ginny walked up behind him and ran her hand over his stomach. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey...are those your clothes?"

"Nope Hermione's..."

Draco nodded his head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Ginny grabbed her cloak, slipped it on, and buttoned it up. She slipped her bag over her shoulder and turned back to Draco.

"Are you ready?"

Draco slipped his t-shirt on and then his cloak.

"Yup."

He grabbed his bag and intertwined their fingers together.

Ginny smiled over at him and snuggled up next to him as they walked towards the great hall. Before they got to the main stairs they broke apart and Ginny walked down to the great hall.

She sat next to Hermione and smiled at her.

"Hey Ginny."

Ginny smiled at her and ate quickly. Today all she had was History of Magic. She waved goodbye to everyone and made her way up to the classroom. Colin, Luna, and a couple other people were there already.

Ginny sat next to Luna and waved to Colin, who smiled back.

She had become friends with Colin in her second year, but Luna was her best friend.

After everyone was inside Professor Binns floated in through the chalkboard and droned on about a war.

Ginny tried taking notes but her brain floated back to Draco.

He was so nice...but he still had his moods...although it was rarely.

Finally the bell rang and Ginny got up and stuffed her parchment, ink, and quill back in her bag and walked down to the great hall with Colin and Luna. Ginny sat with Colin and started eating. She only ate a bit and saw Draco enter. She glanced over and sent him a smile which he sent back.

Harry settled down next to her and started stuffing his face.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hi Ginny," Harry responded after he had swallowed.

Ginny said goodbye to her brother, Colin, Hermione, and Harry and walked up to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed. This was the first moment that she wasn't in the Head common room or at meals and classes.

Seamus sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hey Ginny...haven't seen you around lately..."

"Oh you know...been busy!"

Seamus nodded his head and smiled at her. Ginny grabbed her homework out and started on it. She had an essay to do. She grabbed her book out since she hadn't taken any notes. She began writing and finished it in half an hour.

She settled back in her chair. People started streaming in and settled into the common room. Ginny walked up to her room and laid down on her bed. She figured Draco would get out of classes in an hour or so. She stuffed a bra, a pair of knickers, a skirt and a long sleeve shirt in her bag for tomorrow.

After a couple minutes of relaxing she made her way to the Head common room. Ginny walked in and laid on the couch. Hermione walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey Ginny...are you spending the night again?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"Cool...so what classes do you have tomorrow?"

Hermione collapsed on the chair across from Ginny.

"Ummm...I think charms and care of magical creatures."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. Just then the portrait swung open and Draco walked in. Ginny sat up so he could sit next to her. He sat down and pulled her down on him so she was laying on him.

Ginny made some small talk with Hermione, who finally said she had homework to do and went into her room.

"I have homework too...do you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Nope...I already did mine..."

Draco nodded his head and kissed the top of her head. Ginny sat up and shoved his bag onto his lap. Draco grabbed out his book and parchment, ink, and quill. He began scribbling furiously and was lost in concentration.

Ginny watched him with interest. He looked so cute. Ginny just wanted to kiss him so bad, but he needed to finish his work first.

Ginny walked over to the bookcase and looked at all the books. She ran her hand over the titles.

There was Hogwarts: A History, Quidditch Tidbits, Positions in Quidditch, Potions for Experts, Possible Potions, and a lot more books.

Ginny grabbed Positions in Quidditch and slouched down on the chair across from Draco, and started reading.

She could feel eyes on her. She glanced over at Draco and saw he was staring at her.

"What Draco?"

"Oh nothing...just can't help staring at you..."

Ginny smiled at him and continued reading.

After half an hour Draco threw her book on the floor and climbed on top of her and kissed her neck.

"I was reading that Draco!"

"I know..."

Draco kissed her lightly on the lips and Ginny kissed him back tenderly.

Draco got off of her and picked her up. Ginny giggled as he carried her to his room.

He laid her on the bed and Ginny smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed her and then pulled her close.

Ginny smiled...he didn't want to sleep together. Ginny kissed him softly and closed her eyes and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Well that's it...hope you like it...please R & R! try to update every two weeks!


	12. Get a Room!

Chp. 12- Get a Room!

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl

HarryGinnyfan23

KeeperofthePineNeedles

mell8

little-munchkin-poo

fantasy4luvr

Pink and Black

Last Time:

Ginny smiled...he didn't want to sleep together. Ginny kissed him softly and closed her eyes and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Now:

When Ginny woke up, Draco was asleep next to her. Ginny smiled and climbed on top of him. She kissed him softly on the lips, and ran her hands up and down his chest. Almost instantly, Draco started kissing her back. He placed his hands on her hips and Ginny broke apart from him and slipped his t-shirt off. Draco grinned at her, and slipped her t-shirt off as well. He snapped her bra off as she started unbuttoning his pants. Draco ran his hand over her right breast, and Ginny arched her back and moaned.

Draco smirked as Ginny got his pants unbuttoned and slipped them off. She pulled his boxers down as well, and stared at him naked. She ran her hand down his chest to his stomach, and then ran one finger over his cock. Draco instantly hardened and groaned loudly. He pushed Ginny down on the bed and pulled her pants and knickers off. He ran one finger along her inner thigh and then slipped it inside her.

Ginny moaned really loud.

"DRACO!"

He stroked her inside and Ginny had her head back and was crying out with pleasure. Draco pulled his finger out and slammed into her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"God...it feels so wonderful with you in me Draco..."

Draco groaned and pulled out and slammed into Ginny.

"Oh gods! YES!"

Draco sucked on neck and then bite into it. Ginny cried out with pleasure.

Ginny trailed kisses along his jaw and then kissed him on the lips. Draco nibbled on her lip and then stuck his tongue in her mouth when she opened it. He ran his tongue over hers' which caused her to give a throaty moan of pleasure.

Draco kept slamming into Ginny. Finally he stopped kissing her and trailed his mouth down to her breasts. He took the right one in his mouth and flicked his tongue over her nipple.

"BLOODY HELL! That feels wonderfulllllll."

Draco slammed into her one more time, and cummed. Ginny was breathing heavily and had her mouth open with pleasure. Her eyes were half open and she was staring at Draco.

"That was great Draco..."

Ginny kissed along his neck and then up to his jaw. She bite his earlobe lightly and Draco groaned. He pulled out of her and laid next to her. Finally after a couple of minutes they got up and took a shower together.

They kissed before Ginny slipped her bra, knickers, skirt, and long sleeve shirt on. Draco was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Ginny slipped some flip flops on and then her cloak. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and waited for Draco to grab his bag. They walked downstairs together till they got outside the Great Hall. Draco kissed her quickly and then walked inside. Ginny smiled and then followed him in. She sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione.

"Hey Ginny..."

"Hi Hermione."

"So how was your morning so far," Hermione said with a smile.

"Wonderful," Ginny replied with a grin.

"I don't want to know the details," Hermione replied and laughed lightly.

Ginny grabbed some food and ate quickly before going to her first class, History of Magic.

Professor Binns droned on and Ginny stared out the window the entire time, thinking about Draco.

Finally they were dismissed and Ginny went to Charms. They worked on a new charm that Ginny was the first one to actually do. She was awarded with 15 points to Gryffindor and sat there the rest of the time thinking about what her life would be like right now if she hadn't forgiven Draco.

Next was lunch and Ginny ate quickly and then went to her last class, Transfiguration. They got an essay for homework due in two days, so Ginny went to the library and wrote the 12 inch essay in half an hour. She stuffed the essay in her bag and headed up to Gryffindor tower to grab some clothes. She rushed into her room and grabbed a pair of silky black pants and lace tanktop for pajamas and a pair of knickers, a bra, a pair of capris, a burgundy tanktop and a pair of flip flops for tomorrow.

She walked slowly towards the Head Common Room and sat on the couch after throwing her bag down on the floor. Finally after a couple minutes Draco came in and smirked when he saw Ginny was there already.

"Hey babe."

"Hello Draco."

Draco walked over to the couch and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back. Ginny smiled at him and pulled him back to her and smashing her lips against his.

Draco groaned and laid down on top of her. Ginny ran her hands through his hair as he seeked entrance to her mouth. Just then the door opened, and Hermione stepped in.

"Oh my god! I think I'm scarred for life! Would you two please get a room?"

Ginny breaks apart.

"Oh hi Hermione."

"Hi..."

Draco got up and pulled Ginny towards his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Granger told us to get a room, so I'm following her orders."

Ginny giggled and waved goodbye quickly to Hermione. Draco pulled her into the room and closed the door behind him. He grinned at her before advancing towards her.

I'm leaving it here...hope you like it. Please R & R!


	13. Serene

Chp. 13- Serene

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Last Time:

Draco got up and pulled Ginny towards his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Granger told us to get a room, so I'm following her orders."

Ginny giggled and waved goodbye quickly to Hermione. Draco pulled her into the room and closed the door behind him. He grinned at her before advancing towards her.

Now:

Before Ginny knew it, she was in Draco's arms. He smirked at her before capturing her lips with his. Draco nibbled on her lip, and Ginny moaned. He slowly slipped her shirt off, and slammed his lips against her's again. Ginny undid his pants and slipped them off. She kicked her shoes off and undid her skirt. Draco slipped his shirt off and then pulled Ginny over to his bed. Ginny laid down on it and pulled Draco on top of her.

He undid her bra, and kissed down her neck before sucking lightly on her breast. Ginny whimpered softly, and ran her hands through his hair. She reached down and slipped his boxers off. Draco kissed down her stomach, and ripped her knickers off.

"DRACO!"

He looked up and grinned before kissing her inner thighs. He kissed back up her body and claimed her lips. He slipped a finger inside her and Ginny gasped in surprise.

Ginny arched her back. Draco stroked her, and Ginny moaned softly. He pulled his finger out and positioned himself over her enterance. He slipped in slowly. Ginny kissed down his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close and looked in his eyes, as he moved in and out roughly.

"Draco," Ginny panted.

He looked at her with a hungry look.

"Ginny."

He picked up speed, and Ginny moaned loudly. Finally Draco spilled his seed inside her, and slowed down. Both were breathing deeply. Ginny kissed him softly on the mouth before pulling away. Draco climbed off her and laid next to her. He pulled her against his body and shortly after they fell asleep.

Ginny woke up and found herself in Draco's arms. She unwrapped his arms from around her body and got up. She made her way into the bathroom and started the shower. She washed up and wrapped a towel around her body. She got her bag and put her capris, and tanktop on. She brushed her hair and walked back into Draco's room. He was still asleep. Ginny sat next to him, and pushed his hair away from his forehead.

She kissed him on the forehead before getting up and going out into the common room. She went to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. She made her way through the common room and up to her dormitory. She opened the door, and saw all her roommates rushing around, half naked, and trying to get ready.

They muttered quick hellos to Ginny. Ginny grabbed her bag and checked her schedule. She grabbed the books she would need and placed the bag on her shoulder. She said goodbye to her friends, and walked back down the stairs. She was halfway across the common room when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw her brother.

"Hi Ron."

"Ginny...where have you been these past couple days? I haven't seen you this year at all, except when its time to eat."

"Well I've been busy and plus I've been staying at Hermione's!"

"Well why don't you stay here tonight finally? I want to spend some time with my little sis!"

"Ok Ron. I'll tell Hermione I'm not coming tonight."

Ron grinned at his sister. They sat next to each other at the table and talked about Quidditch. Finally Harry and Hermione joined them.

"Hermione, I'm going to be staying at my dorm tonight. I just wanted to let _you_ know," Ginny replied and winked at her best friend.

"Alright..."

Hermione winked back at her, and Ginny ate quickly. She went to her first class, and before she knew it the day was done. She waited for Ron and they walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They played a couple of games of Chess by the fire. Finally they said goodnight and went up to their dorms. Ginny slipped on a light pink nightgown and fell asleep alone, in her own bed.

That's it for now. It's short but I'm getting writer's block and can't decide where to go with this. Please review and give me ideas!


	14. Taking Charge

Chp. 14- Taking Charge

Thanks to everyone that took the time to review!

Last Time:

They muttered quick hellos to Ginny. Ginny grabbed her bag and checked her schedule. She grabbed the books she would need and placed the bag on her shoulder. She said goodbye to her friends, and walked back down the stairs. She was halfway across the common room when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw her brother.

"Hi Ron."

"Ginny...where have you been these past couple days? I haven't seen you this year at all, except when its time to eat."

"Well I've been busy and plus I've been staying at Hermione's!"

"Well why don't you stay here tonight finally? I want to spend some time with my little sis!"

"Ok Ron. I'll tell Hermione I'm not coming tonight."

Ron grinned at his sister. They sat next to each other at the table and talked about Quidditch. Finally Harry and Hermione joined them.

"Hermione, I'm going to be staying at my dorm tonight. I just wanted to let _you_ know," Ginny replied and winked at her best friend.

"Alright..."

Hermione winked back at her, and Ginny ate quickly. She went to her first class, and before she knew it the day was done. She waited for Ron and they walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They played a couple of games of Chess by the fire. Finally they said goodnight and went up to their dorms. Ginny slipped on a light pink nightgown and fell asleep alone, in her own bed.

Now:

Ginny woke up and stretched in her bed. This was the first time for the past few days that she hadn't woke up to Draco's arms around her...and she missed it terribly.

She got up and took a nice warm shower, before she dried off. She went back into the room and saw everyone was just getting up. She muttered hellos to them and looked through her clothes.

Finally she grabbed out a pair of dark jeans and a white tanktop. She slipped them on once she had a lace knicker and bra set on. She decided to leave her hair down, but brushed all the snarls out. She decided not to put any make-up on and pulled her cloak on.

Ginny grabbed her bag and put her books for Potions and Transfiguration in it. She slung it on her shoulder and made her way down to the common room.

Ron was sitting on the couch with Harry, and they both looked up and smiled when they saw her.

"Hey Gin."

"Hi Harry. Hello Ron."

He nodded at her and both boys got up and walked on either side of her down to the Great Hall. Ginny took her seat beside Hermione, and leaned over till she was right next to the older girl's ear.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, but he wasn't exactly thrilled," Hermione whispered back.

"Well he'll just have to get over it," Ginny softly replied back.

Ginny ate quickly and waited for the others to finish so they could go to Potions together. She would explain what happened to Draco herself.

The four of them made their way to Potions and stood around, waiting for Snape to open the door. Draco, Pansy, Nott and Blaise were standing a bit away from them, with Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

Finally Snape opened the door and they all filed in. Ginny sat with Draco in the back and waited till they were brewing another potion till she talked to them.

"Draco..."

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No..."

"Yes you are. I can't help it that my brother wanted to spend time with me...I have been around you the entire time..."

"Yes well that's the way I like it."

"You have to share..."

"I don't want to," Draco replied and pouted slightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and finished her potion. She took it up to Snape, who gave her full marks and a slight smile.

Ginny sat there for the rest of the period, staring off into space. The bell rang and Ginny got up and made her way to Transfiguration. The class was pretty boring cause they learned a spell that Ginny already knew about and she was the first one to do it, so she just read a bit in the book. Finally it was lunch and Ginny grabbed a muffin and went outside to sit by the lake. There was a nice breeze and she laid down and stared up at the clouds.

"Man I haven't done this since I was a kid."

She lay there just relaxing until it started to get dark. She knew dinner was over already as she made her way inside. She went up to the Head common room and saw Draco pacing.

"There you are!"

He was next to her in minutes.

"Where have you been?"

Ginny looked at him curiously before replying, "Outside."

"I thought you were hurt or something when you weren't at dinner or here."

Draco grabbed her into his arms and held her close. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Aww that's so sweet that you care."

Draco glared down at her, the tender moment was ruined.

"I am furious with you Ginny Weasley...making me worry about you..."

Ginny pulled his face down to her's and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Finally after a couple of minutes he pulled away.

"I'm trying to be angry with you, and you kiss me?"

"Yes..."

Ginny grinned at him and pulled him to his bedroom. Draco smiled for a few seconds but quickly stopped smiling. Ginny closed the door behind them and pulled Draco's shirt off and then her own. She snapped her bra off and rubbed her upper body against his. She smirked at him before kissing his jaw and down to his neck.

She quickly kissed her way down to his stomach and started undoing his belt. Draco just stood there, not wanting to give into her so easily...he was trying to fight with her, and she was seducing him...Hmmm maybe he should try this more often.

Ginny slid his pants down and pushed his boxers down with them. She saw he was hardening, but he wasn't giving into her so easily. She stood up and looked into her eyes as she ran her hand over him. He closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breathe. She slipped her pants and knicker off.

Ginny pushed Draco down on the bed, so he was half laying, half sitting. She sat between his legs and slowly stroked him. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. She slowly picked up speed. He was pulsing in her hand as he got painfully hard.

She ran her thumb around his head and he moaned out her name. Seeing his eyes were closed, she decided to be adventurous and took the tip of him in her mouth and licked him.

"GINNY!"

Happy with herself, she straddled his hips and sank onto him. He pulled her close and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Ginny kissed him back and felt him squeezing her nipple. She rocked her hips against his and swallowed his moan.

Draco trailed kisses down her neck and took one breast in his mouth and massaged the other one gently as Ginny slid on and off of him.

Ginny arched her back as he worked wonders on her breasts. She heard the slapping of their skin together and moaned out.

She could feel herself overcome with pleasure.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!"

She felt herself climax and she heard Draco moan out her name as he joined her. She felt him bite softly on her nipple and cried out in pleasure. She arched her back and felt Draco's hand down there, rubbing her ever so slightly and she felt herself fall over the edge again. She cried out his name again and collapsed on top of him.

Ginny was breathing heavily and could feel her heart racing. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands fall on her arse. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were very dark gray. He looked at her like he had never before.

He pulled her close and kissed her roughly. Ginny could still feel him inside her as she kissed him back with equal passion. She almost feel his lips bruising hers'. He bite on her lip and Ginny opened her mouth for him. His tongue searched her mouth and massaged and caressed her tongue. Ginny moaned into his mouth.

Finally they pulled apart and Draco nipped affectionately at her earlobe and collarbone. Ginny sighed with happiness and rolled next to him.

"Well Ms. Weasley...who knew that you were a seducer?"

Ginny smiled at him.

"Obviously not you..."

"If I had know...you would have been doing this before."

He pulled her as close as she could get. He let his hair get tangled into her hair and used his other hand to bring her face to his. He kissed her mouth lightly, then the tip of her nose, before kissing her forehead.

"I will never be able to look at you the same...Gods that was wonderful..."

Ginny grinned at him and felt his arousal poking her. She reached down at took him in her hand. He stared at her with amazement and groaned when she started stroking him.

"Hmmm looks like someone's ready for another go..."

He opened his eyes and rolled on top of her before sinking himself inside her. Ginny arched her hips to meet his and placed her hands around his neck, pulling him close to her body. She loved the way their chest felt when they were smashed together. She could feel his hard abs against her stomach as he thrust into her.

"Mmmm..."

Ginny stared into Draco's eyes and he thrust roughly in and out of her. His eyes were a bit lighter now, but were still so dark. Maybe when he was overcome with passion his eyes turned dark...

She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her hips against his. He leaned his head back and his eyes were half open and half closed.

He stared intently at her.

"Oh gods Ginny...look at what you do to me..."

Ginny smiled seductively and arched her back when he hit a sensitive spot. Draco took the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck. He reached her collarbone and bite softly. Ginny moaned with pleasure and Draco licked softly at the red mark he had made.

Ginny felt Draco pound into her harder as he was getting close. Finally he screamed her name as he spilled his seed inside her. Ginny felt herself climax as she moaned out his name. Draco fell on top of her, exhausted.

His heart was beating rapidly against hers, and she sighed with content. Draco rolled to the side but kept a firm grip on Ginny. They fell asleep like this, and didn't wake till late in the morning.

Well I hope you like it...It's not really long, but it has lots of sex in it lol! Please R & R and tell me what you think!


	15. Red

Chp. 15- Red

Thanks to anyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

His heart was beating rapidly against hers, and she sighed with content. Draco rolled to the side but kept a firm grip on Ginny. They fell asleep like this, and didn't wake till late in the morning.

Now:

Ginny woke up and stretched. She felt arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and smiled.

Draco had been amazing last night...

She got up and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower. She went back into Draco's room and saw he was asleep still. She wrote him a quick note.

Draco,

I left early because I didn't have any clothes and I didn't want my brother to see me in the clothes from yesterday. I'll see you tonight.

Love, Ginny

Ginny left the note on her pillow and kissed Draco's forehead before leaving and heading to her dorm. No one was up yet, which was a good thing. Ginny took her clothes off and looked through her closet. She put a black bra on and then a pair of black knickers. She grabbed out a jean skirt and slipped it on. She looked through her tops before grabbing out a navy blue halter top. She slipped it on and looked at herself.

Ginny slipped her cloak on and then put some light make-up on and brushed her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and went down to the Great Hall. Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, all alone. She was reading a book and had her curly hair down and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a lilac t-shirt. Ginny sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled. She put a bookmark to hold her page and closed the book.

"Hi Ginny...how are you?"

"I'm great," Ginny replied as she loaded her plate with food.

"Well that's good. Did you talk it over with him?"

"Yes...he got over it..."

"Well that's nice...so what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm coming back to your place tonight. You can hang out with us if you want..."

"I don't want to intrude. I'll just go hang out with the boys."

"Alright but the offer is still there. I don't want to kick you out of your common room. You have every right to be there."

Hermione smiled at her and she finished eating. The Great Hall was pretty full now, and Ginny could see Draco sitting between Blaise and Pansy. He smiled over at her quickly before replying back to Blaise. Ginny made her way to class, which went by really quickly. She went to the library when she had a free period, skipping lunch.

She grabbed out a book about spells and started to leaf through it. Finally she found the spell she was looking for. She waved a wand at her belly.

"Revealio," Ginny whispered and nothing happened.

She read the paragraph and breathed deeply. The spell was suppose to form a holographic belly if she was pregnant. She found a contraception spell and whispered it. She closed the book and breathed deeply.

Ginny had completely forgotten to do a contraception spell when she was with Draco. They got so carried away, and she knew he wasn't doing a spell. She didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. Ginny put the book back and then grabbed out a book about Quidditch. She read for an hour and then decided to head to the Head common room.

She put the book back in its spot and made her way upstairs. Draco was sleeping on the couch when she got there. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the couch.

Ginny pushed his hair away from his eyes and stared at him. He looked so adorable when he slept. She could watch him for hours.

She kissed his forehead and then kissed him lightly on the lips. He started kissing her back and woke up. He pulled away from her and smiled. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey luv. That was a nice way to wake up..."

Ginny smiled before she replied, "Oh was it?"

"Oh yes..."

Draco pulled Ginny on top of him and looked into her eyes. He grinned up at her before kissing her.

Ginny kissed him back. They laid there, kissing for a long time, till they were completely out of breath.

"I love it when you kiss me till I can't breathe..."

Draco smirked at this.

"Oh really? Well you want to know what I love?"

Ginny was intrugued by this.

"What do you love Draco?"

"When you seduce me, and when we make love."

Ginny grinned at this.

"Oh you do, do you?"

Draco nodded at this.

"Well I also love it when you nibble on me Draco..."

Draco smirked and started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Like this?"

Ginny nodded and moaned. Draco trailed kisses down her neck and bit softly into her shoulder. Ginny grinded her hips into Draco's at this.

"I love it when you do that too," Draco said. He sat up and wrapped Ginny's legs around him. He kissed her on the lips and got off the couch, holding onto her tightly. He walked over to his room, and Ginny felt her back hit his door. She cried out and felt Draco harden against her. He reached for the door knob and opened the door. He went inside the room and closed the door with his foot.

Draco walked over to the bed and he ran into it and fell on top of Ginny. He pulled away from her lips.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes just kiss me Draco."

She pulled his lips down to her's and kissed him with passion. She shifted till her head was on top of the pillow and she pulled Draco down on her. He let his hand wander to her top and he slipped her top off and then snapped her bra off. He trailed kisses down to her breasts and flicked his tongue over her nipple. Ginny moaned and thrust her hips up to meet his.

Draco groaned and took her breast into his mouth and bit lightly on her nipple. Ginny's hands grabbed the comforter and she was panting. Draco trailed kisses down to the top of her skirt, and slid that off. He pulled his shirt off and then his pants. He slipped his boxers off and then slid Ginny's knickers off.

He could feel the heat coming from her. He kissed up her legs and then kissed her inner thigh. Ginny whimpered at this. He looked up at her and saw her eyes were hooded.

Ginny was breathing deeply. All of a sudden she felt Draco slip a finger inside her, and she arched her back. She could hear him groan.

He slowly pumped his finger inside her before adding another one. Ginny moaned out his name and then she felt him pull his fingers out of her. She was about to protest but she felt something warm and wet enter her.

"Oh gods Draco..."

His tongue teased her, expertly stroking her. Ginny shuddered with pleasure, and it didn't take her long to climax. Draco kissed his way back up her body. He slid inside her and Ginny arched her hips up and took all of him inside her. Draco groaned out at how tight she still was.

He slid out and slipped back inside Ginny. Ginny dug her nails into Draco's back as she moaned. He didn't seem to notice though, since he picked up speed quickly, concentrating on giving himself and Ginny pleasure.

Ginny stared at him as he concentrated on her and was pounding into her. She reached down and grabbed his arse. He groaned at this and Ginny felt her heart beat faster. She could feel herself about to climax.

"DRACO," Ginny cried out as she rode out her climax. Draco felt her clamp onto him and he spilled his seed inside her.

After both had finally finished their orgasms, they laid there, covered with sweat. Draco had fallen on top of Ginny, but he rolled off her so he wouldn't squish her.

Ginny kissed his jaw with love.

"That was so wonderful Draco."

Draco smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Red."

Ginny looked up at him at this.

"Red?"

Draco grinned at her.

"Yes...I've decided to give you a nickname...Red suits you..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well I have to give you a nickname then...how about Drakie poo?"

Draco started tickling her.

"Don't you dare call me that..."

"Alright I surrender. I won't call you that...how about I just call you Draco?"

"Sounds good Red."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me..."

Ginny grinned at him and turned around so her back was to him. She snuggled up to him, her body flush with his.

"Night Draco."

"Night Red..."

Ginny smiled and fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Well I'm leaving it there...hope you like it...please read and review and tell me what you think...


	16. Kissing in a Classroom

Chp. 16- Kissing in a Classroom

Thanks to those that reviewed!

Last Time:

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me..."

Ginny grinned at him and turned around so her back was to him. She snuggled up to him, her body flush with his.

"Night Draco."

"Night Red..."

Ginny smiled and fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Now:

Ginny woke up and felt Draco's strong arms around her waist. She gently unwrapped them and turned so she was facing him.

He was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his lips. Ginny felt her heart tug at this and she smiled.

Draco was so handsome...

She kissed him soundly on the lips and felt him kiss back almost immediately. When they pulled apart, he opened his eyes.

"Morning Red."

"Morning Draco."

Draco pulled her close to his body and rested his head on her shoulder. Ginny sighed contenly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love waking up with you in my arms Red..."

Ginny's heart beat faster and she felt herself swoon. He always made her feel wonderful, and sexy...

"Well I love waking up in your arms Draco...You make me feel safe..."

Draco smiled at her and kissed her on the lips again. He trailed kisses down to her neck and sucked on her collarbone. Ginny sighed and felt him roll them over so he was on top of her.

He was heavier than her, so he always rested on his arms so he wouldn't squash her. Ginny liked it when he laid on top of her though. It put a pressure on top of her, but it was a nice pressure.

She grabbed his hands in hers' and felt him slump down on top of her. Draco tried to free his hands so he could get off her.

He pulled away from her lips.

"Am I squashing you?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"No...I like it when you lie on top of me..."

Draco looked at her again with his eyebrow quirked up.

"Really? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Draco...You're not that heavy...It feels nice with you lying on top of me..."

"Ok..."

Draco kissed her again and ran one of his hands through her thick red hair. He twirled one strand around his finger and played with it.

Ginny smiled as she kissed him back. She tugged on the ends of his hair and trailed kisses down to his jaw. Draco's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

Ginny stopped kissing him and just stared at him. He opened his eyes after awhile and looked down at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to look at you..."

Draco grinned at this.

"Oh really?"

"Yes..."

Ginny kissed him again and rolled them over so she was on top of him. His hands went on her hips and pulled her as close to him as she could get. She could feel him poking her and she moaned into his mouth.

She broke away from his lips and yawned.

"We'd better get going...or we are going to be late for class..."

Draco pouted but nodded. Ginny got off of him and held out her hand. Draco took it and lead them to the bathroom. He started the shower and pulled Ginny in with him. They kissed before washing up.

Ginny finished first and wrapped a towel around herself. She went back to Draco's bedroom and looked at the time. Breakfast had already started...she wouldn't be able to sneak up to her room without being caught. She went over to Hermione's room and knocked. The Head Girl opened it and smiled at her.

"Hey Ginny..."

"Hi Hermione...I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes..."

"Yeah sure. Go ahead and wear whatever you want. I better get going. I told the boys I'd help them with some homework."

Hermione grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Ginny. Ginny went inside and looked through Hermione's clothes. She slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a white tanktop. She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

Ginny made her way to Draco's bedroom again and opened the door. He was standing there in a pair of jeans with no shirt on. Ginny grinned as his perfect six pack was in view. He smiled at her and slipped a blood red t-shirt on. Ginny went over to him and slipped her hand under his shirt.

She ran her hand over his stomach and saw him breathe in deeply. She kissed his jaw and then nibbled on his earlobe. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

They stood there for awhile, just kissing. Finally they pulled apart and Draco helped Ginny into her cloak and then put his own on. He slipped his trainers on and grabbed both of their bags. He grabbed her hand and they walked down to the first floor together. They broke apart outside the Great Hall and Draco handed his girlfriend her bag.

She took it with a smile and went in first. Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat between her brother and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny..."

"Hi Hermione."

Ginny smiled at the two boys and ate a little of everything. She made her way to class and waited for it to begin. Today she had boring classes.

Before Ginny realized it, it was lunch time already. She made her way to the Great Hall, and saw it was pretty empty so far. She sat at the nearly empty table and ate. Hermione, Harry, and Ron never showed up. She looked up and met Draco's eyes. He smirked and she winked at him.

She got up from the table and went up to the Head common room. She heard talking and knew the trio was in there. Draco was coming around the corner and smiled at her. Just as he was about to call out to her, Ginny put a finger to her mouth to show him to be quiet.

Ginny walked over to him and pulled him into an empty classroom. He looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing...just Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the common room..."

He groaned at this and Ginny glared at him.

"I know you don't like them, but they're my family Draco..."

Draco nodded and pulled Ginny next to him. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know...I can't help it sometimes though...It's a hard habit to break Red..."

Ginny smiled slightly and rested her head against his chest.

"Well I don't think we'll be able to get together tonight Draco..."

"This sucks Red..."

"Yes I know," Ginny replied and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Ginny stayed in his arms for awhile before pulling away.

"I guess we'd better go Draco..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Red?"

"Yup...I'll come over after classes Draco."

Draco nodded and kissed her. He pulled away once he was out of breath and squeezed her hands in his.

"I'll let you leave first."

Ginny nodded and sneaked out. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room and found an empty seat by the fireplace. She slumped down into it and grabbed a book from her bag.

She sat there and read for a couple hours. Just as she finished the book, she heard the boys walk in. They were loud and could be heard over the crowd.

"Stupid Malfoy...acts like he owns the place when half of it is Hermione's..."

Ginny smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. The boys didn't even notice Ginny and walked up to their dorm. Ginny looked at the clock and saw it was 8. She went to her room and took a shower. She slipped a silk nightgown on and fell into her bed, exhausted.

Well I'm going to stop there for now...hope you like it! Please R & R!


	17. Insecure Couple

Chp. 17- Insecure Couple

Thanks to all those reviewers that reviewed the last chapter! It's so nice to get feedback on what I write!

Last Time:

Ginny nodded and sneaked out. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room and found an empty seat by the fireplace. She slumped down into it and grabbed a book from her bag.

She sat there and read for a couple hours. Just as she finished the book, she heard the boys walk in. They were loud and could be heard over the crowd.

"Stupid Malfoy...acts like he owns the place when half of it is Hermione's..."

Ginny smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. The boys didn't even notice Ginny and walked up to their dorm. Ginny looked at the clock and saw it was 8. She went to her room and took a shower. She slipped a silk nightgown on and fell into her bed, exhausted.

Now:

Ginny yawned as she got out of bed. It was now nine in the morning. She got out of bed and made her way over to her wardrobe. She looked through her clothes and decided on a pair of dark jeans and a gold halter top. She slipped them on over a pair of white lace knickers and a white strapless bra. The jeans happened to be her favorite pair because they had no back pockets and hugged all her curves. Plus they made her bum look amazing.

She smiled to herself as she put some gold eyeshadow, mascara, light pink blush, and clear lip gloss on. Finally she put some gold glitter surrounding her eyes to make them stand out more.

Ginny put on her cloak, leaving it open and slipped some sandals with a thick heel. They were gold with glitter and added about four inches to her height. She looked in the mirror to see if she looked good and grabbed her bag before heading down to the common room.

Seamus and Dean were looking over their notes and looked up when she stepped out. They looked each other and whistled at Ginny.

Ginny looked up and saw the two looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're looking good Ginny," Dean called out.

"Thank you Dean," Ginny replied over her shoulder and pushed open the portrai.

She heard the boys gather their stuff and run after her. She grinned despite herself.

Sweet Merlin...Boys are pathetic sometimes...They don't know I have a boyfriend though...No one does really.

Seamus stood on her left side and Dean walked on her right side.

"So how have you been Ginny?"

"I've been great Seamus.What about you?"

"Eh the same...Just wish we didn't have homework."

"Well you do have N.E.W.T.'s this year..."

"Yes...Too bad that we won't have you with us next year," Dean said and flashed her a smile.

"Oh you two. Always the charmers..."

They walked down to the Great Hall and Ginny sat down. The boys sat on either side of her, talking the entire time. Ginny ate and made small talk with them. She felt eyes on her and looked up. Draco was staring at her intently. He glared at Seamus and Dean but they didn't notice.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head back to the table. She excused herself after she was full and headed to History of Magic and sat down in the middle of the classroom by the window. Colin sat next to her and she gave him a warm smile.

Professor Binns came in through the chalkboard and droned on about the War of 1864. It was between wizards and goblins. Ginny took brief notes and drew a heart on the side of her notes. Her eyes drifted outside and she saw Hagrid's hut in the distance. She squinted her eyes and saw a pale blonde male outside. She smiled to herself once she realized it was Draco.

He was standing in between Pansy and Blaise. She saw the Golden Trio standing across from them. It looked like there was a fight or at least a battle of words going on between them and she rolled her eyes.

Honestly...She had told Draco to stop being such a pain in the arse...At what was with him being able to hang out with Pansy and her not saying a thing but he got jealous of her hanging out with other guys.

Class ended before she realized it and she headed to Ancient Runes. Today they were working on a particularly difficult rune and Ginny bit on her quill tip as she tried to decipher it. Ten minutes before class let out she figured it out and was relieved to discover she was the first one to get it. Professor Victor gave her twenty points and a very handsome smile as he looked over her work.

"I must say Ms. Weasley that this is some fine work. Good job."

Ginny smiled back at him and looked him over. He was only about twenty one and would give Gilderoy Lockhart a run for his money. He was handsome and Ginny knew a lot of girls fawned over him.

Ginny went back to her seat and scribbled Draco's name on the end of her scroll. The bell rang and she tore off his name and threw it into the rubbish bin. She stuffed all her things into her bag and headed to lunch. Ginny walked downstairs and sat between Hermione and Lavender. Lavender smiled over at her.

"You look great Ginny. I love your outfit."

"Thanks Lavender. Blimey...You look great too."

Lavender's smile widened and she turned back to Parvati to gossip about Terry Boot, who was currently going out with Parvati's sister Padma.

Ginny ate quickly and heard Hermione say goodbye. Ginny nodded at her friend and finished eating. She headed to her last class of the day which was Arithmancy.

Professor Williams was currently at her desk grading scrolls. She looked up from her work and smiled before going back to her task. Luna happened to be in her class and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hello Luna."

"Hi Ginny...Have you seen Colin lately?"

"I saw him in History of Magic."

Luna nodded her head and grabbed out a quill and ink to write on her scroll. Class started two minutes later and they took some notes.

Ginny wrote fervently and blew on the ink to let it dry. The bell rang and once she was sure it was dry she rolled it up and stuffed it into her bag. Luna and Ginny walked to the library. Once they were outside it, Ginny said goodbye and headed towards the Head common room. She stopped in the loo and made sure no one was around. She grabbed out her wand and said the contraceptive spell. She put her wand away and pushed open her door. She ran into Lavender who smiled at her.

Lavender was looking at her knowingly. Ginny walked past her and headed up to the Head common room. She said the password and looked in the common room. It was empty so Ginny headed over to Draco's room. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She laid down on his bed and waited for about five minutes. She heard the door open and Draco walked in looking over a scroll.

He walked over to his desk and threw his bag into his chair before slipping his shoes off. He looked up from his scroll and saw his girlfriend lying on his bed.

Draco hurriedly put the scroll away and stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What was that scroll?"

"Nothing..."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and walked over to him. She grabbed the scroll and opened it.

"Give it here Ginny. It's not important."

"If it's not important then you won't mind me looking at it."

Draco groaned and flopped down on his bed.

"Fine go ahead and read it."

Ginny looked down at the definitely feminine writing.

Draco,

I know that you said that you weren't interested in me but I beg to differ. The looks you give me tell me you want me. I would love to meet you in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight so I can show you how I really feel about you. I can't wait to see you there.

Daphne Greengrass

(Draco,

I know that you said that you weren't interested in me but I beg to differ. The looks you give me tell me you want me. I would love to meet you in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight so I can show you how I really feel about you. I can't wait to see you there.

Daphne Greengrass)

Ginny sneered at this.

"Stupid bint...What the hell is this?"

Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to kiss her but Ginny put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Is this true? Are you sending her looks?"

Draco glared at her.

"Of course not. I don't look at her any different than other people. I happen to have you as a girlfriend and I may be some things but I'm not a cheater..."

Ginny looked up at him and tried to read his eyes. He looked serious and he was looking at her with deep affection. She threw the scroll on the ground before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Draco...It's just that I can't stand that another girl is coming on to you..."

"You have nothing to worry about luv...I don't even think Greengrass is attractive..."

Ginny looked up at him before raising her eyebrows. Daphnee Greengrass was gorgeous. She was two inches taller than Ginny with blonde hair that was straight as a pin. She had big blue eyes with long eyelashes and long perfect legs. She was a rich pureblood and had guys drooling over her.

"Fine...She is pretty but I think you're beautiful."

Ginny smiled and kissed him happily. Draco pulled away after a couple minutes and stared down at her.

"So what's going on between Finnigan and Thomas?"

"Nothing is going on between us. We're friends...Just like you and Pansy."

"So you've never had a relationship with them?"

"Nope...They're good friends of my brother's so we hang out sometimes."

Draco nodded but didn't look so sure.

"Oh I'm suppose to believe that you don't like Greengrass but you won't believe that I don't like Seamus and Dean?"

"Well they were looking at you like a piece of meat..."

"Well I never gave them any reason to do so...I can't help it...I don't give them any reason to look at me like that."

Draco sighed and pulled her closer. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I know you wouldn't do anything of the sort...It's just difficult to see you talking to some guys and they're staring at you with leers on their face..."

Ginny looked up at him and hugged him. Draco was a bit taken aback by this but hugged her back.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about Draco...You're the only guy for me...and I won't give you up for anyone...and if any girl tries to take you away from me then I will viciously claw out her eyes."

Draco laughed and ran a hand down her body. Ginny sighed contently and felt Draco's lips on her neck.

"And I look forward to that if it happens," Draco whispered against her lip.

Ginny chuckled slightly and felt Draco walk them over to the bed. She grabbed her wand and waved it at the door.

"Muffliato. Lockario."

Draco grinned at her and pushed her down on the bed. Ginny smiled back at him. She slipped his cloak off and then pulled his t-shirt off. She ran her hand down his chest to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off with his boxers. Draco hurriedly pushed her cloak off and undid her halter top. He slid it over her head and snapped her bra off.

He ran a hand over her breasts and trailed them down to her pants which he unbuttoned swiftly with one hand. He kissed her on her mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth quickly and tangoed with his tongue. He slipped her pants off and then her knickers. His hand skimmed over her lower region and he slipped a finger inside her.

Ginny groaned and grasped him firmly in her hand. He was pliant in her small hand as she slowly moved her hand up and down. His breath came out raggedy and his eyes closed. He was breathing in sharply as he let her hand stroke him.

"Merlin Red..."

Ginny grinned at him and felt him add another finger inside her. She gasped as he skillfully brought her to a climax. As she orgasmed she stroked him quicker and quicker till she felt him shudder and let out his release as well. Draco bite down on her shoulder as he reached the end of his climax.

"Mmm..."

Draco looked up at her and kissed her on her lips. They shared a fierce kiss as Draco slid inside her. Ginny cried out in pleasure as he entered her with quick and powerful strokes. He kissed down her neck, biting softly here and there. He took her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it. Ginny whimpered at his action and placed her hands into his hair. She tugged on the ends and felt Draco's mouth vibrate on her breast as he moaned loudly. He kissed his way back up her and left soft kisses along her jaw.

He looked into Ginny's eyes as he spilled his seed inside her. This caused Ginny to follow him and they climaxed together. Ginny let her head loll back as she moaned out Draco's name.

"Oh sweet Merling Draco..."

Draco groaned and met her lips in a heated lip lock. They kissed till they were finished and Draco collapsed next to her. Ginny laid there on top of the covers as she breathed in big gulps of air to catch her breath. She rolled over and laid her head on Draco's chest to look up at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her next to his body.

"That was amazing Draco..."

He grinned down at her.

"Yes it was...I can't get over the fact of how nice it feels to shag with you...Usually I can give a girl two orgasms before I climax but I can't even do that with you..."

Ginny smiled seductively at him and kissed his jaw lovingly. She got out of bed and slipped her clothes on. Draco looked at her curiously.

"Where you going?"

"I have to use the loo..."

Draco nodded his head and laid back in the bed in all his glory. Ginny looked him over and grinned before going into the bathroom. She shut the door and looked up. Ron was washing his hands and looked up.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw dropped slightly.

"What were you doing in Malfoy's room?"

Shit! Lie like hell...

"Well you see I was looking for a tutor for some help on..Potions and I figured I had better get help from the best."

He didn't look convinced.

"Why didn't you just ask Hermione for help?"

"Because I didn't want to bother her. I know she has N.E.W.T.'s and I figured she had more important things to do then tutor me."

"That's nonsense. Why would you ask Malfoy for help? Did he make you beg?"

Ginny reached behind her as she talked to lock Draco's door so he wouldn't come into the bathroom, just in case.

"No he didn't make me beg. He was actually pretty decent about it. I don't really care if he passes his N.E.W.T.'s so I figured I would ask him."

Ron looked at her with a frown on his face.

"I don't like it Gin...It's Malfoy for crying out loud."

"Well too damn bad. He's the best and I don't want to fail. If you don't like it, then you'll just have to get over it. Now can you please leave? I have to use the loo."

She heard Draco's door try to open as Ron left. She went pee quick after locking the door and went over to Draco's room.

He was standing at the door with boxers on.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Because my brother is here. He was in the bathroom and was curious as to why I was in your room..."

Draco groaned and threw his clothes on quickly.

"He's going to kill me isn't he?"

"No...I told him you were tutoring me in Potions..."

"And he believed you? You're brilliant in Potions."

"Yes well he doesn't know that. I think he barely believed me. I told him to get over it and that I didn't want help from Hermione because she was going to be studying for N.E.W.T.'s and I didn't care if you failed."

Draco raised his eyebrows at this.

"You don't care if I fail huh?"

"Oh you...I lied you dolt..."

Draco pretended to look hurt at this.

"Dolt? You hurt me Red..."

Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I think that perhaps we should pretend to study so if Ron storms in then we aren't snogging."

"Good idea."

Draco grabbed his Potions stuff and sat on his bed. Ginny decided it was safe to sit on the opposite side of the bed and grabbed her Potions as well. She waved her wand to get rid of the locking and silencing charms.

A few minutes later the door was thrown open by Ron. Harry and Hermione were behind him. Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco and looked at Ginny. They were both poring over books. Ginny was even scribbling notes down on a scroll. They both looked up. Draco had a sneer on his face.

"Get out of my room Weaslebee."

"Shove off Malfoy. What's in this tutoring for you?"

"Nothing...I'm doing your sister a favor...Merlin knows why but I am the best at Potions."

"Ginny get off his bed...and Hermione said she would tutor you."

"Ron...I already told you I don't want to take Hermione away from her studying...I know these N.E.W.T.'s are important to her. Why do I have to get off his bed? It's not like we're in the nude and shagging..."

Ron turned bright red at this.

"Besides I'm on the opposite side from him."

"Ginny come on. We'll help you out with Potions. You don't need Malfoy," Ron said and glared at Draco.

Draco glared back.

"Ron there's no way you can help me. You're more hopeless in Potions than I am. I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to change it. I know it's..Malfoy but he's the best. Now can you leave us so I can get back to my studies."

Ron fumed and glared one last time before shutting the door loudly. Ginny giggled silently to herself and looked over at her boyfriend.

He was glaring at the door.

"Oh stop it. He's just concerned for me...No matter how annoying he is, he is my big brother and if you had a younger sister you would probably do the same."

"Yes well I still don't like him."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and scratched some stupid notes down so if Ron asked her to see them then she would have them. After an hour of practically doing nothing Ginny heard the portrait close, signaling that Ron and Harry had left.

She closed her book and fell down on the bed. Draco climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly. Ginny smiled and kissed her back with as much vigor as she could muster. They broke apart after half an hour of snogging.

Ginny sighed and rolled them over so she was on top of him.

"I had better go...Otherwise my brother will be suspicious...I will stay tomorrow night for sure though."

Draco sighed before nodding.

"Yes I suppose you had better go. I wish you could stay though..."

"Yeah me too...I'll see you tomorrow after classes then and I'm staying no matter what. I'll make sure to bring a change of clothes as well...Maybe we can have an early morning romp."

Draco grinned and kissed her quickly.

"Sounds wonderful Red. Now you had better leave otherwise I will keep you hostage."

Ginny kissed him again and got off of him. She grabbed her bag and waved goodbye at him. Hermione was sitting in the common room reading. She smiled at Ginny.

"Well that was a close one with Ron. He was ranting the entire time he came out of the bathroom. I don't think he's entirely convinced but I guess only time will tell. So where are you off to?"

"I figured I had better go back to Gryffindor otherwise Ron will be more of a pain in my arse."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup. Night Hermione."

Hermione smiled and went back to her book. Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor Tower and stopped in front of the pink lady.

"Password," she asked in her snooty tone.

"Prioro Incantatem."

The portrait swung open, admitting her.

Ginny walked inside and saw Ron and Harry around the fire. They were whispering together and looked up at her.

"Ginny! There you are."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked past them.

"Ginny get back here. I need to talk to you."

Ginny skipped up the stairs to the girl dorm and smiled. Ron couldn't come up the stairs otherwise the alarm would go off. She threw her bag on top of her trunk and laid down on her bed.

It was starting to get dark. She grabbed out a scroll and started scribbling down some notes that she had forgotten about in History of Magic. She grabbed a Quidditch book out of her trunk and read till ten. Her other room mates came in and said night to her. She closed her book and slipped into a pair of navy blue shorts and a white tanktop before falling into her bed and falling asleep with her boyfriend on her mind.

Well I'm leaving it there...Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's been awesome writing for you all. I can't wait to get feedback on the chapter.


	18. Freaking Out

Chp. 18- Freaking Out

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock!

Last Time:

"Ginny get back here. I need to talk to you."

Ginny skipped up the stairs to the girl dorm and smiled. Ron couldn't come up the stairs otherwise the alarm would go off. She threw her bag on top of her trunk and laid down on her bed.

It was starting to get dark. She grabbed out a scroll and started scribbling down some notes that she had forgotten about in History of Magic. She grabbed a Quidditch book out of her trunk and read till ten. Her other room mates came in and said night to her. She closed her book and slipped into a pair of navy blue shorts and a white tanktop before falling into her bed and falling asleep with her boyfriend on her mind.

Now:

Ginny woke up late the next morning, and hurriedly got dressed in a black pleated mini skirt and a hunter green silk tanktop. She slipped some black flip flops on and then put her hair up in a messy bun. She opted to leave the make-up off this morning and grabbed her bag, quickly stuffing her Transfiguration and Charms into a bag. She grabbed out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and slipped them into her bag as well, remembering her promise to spend the night with Draco.

She smiled to herself as she slipped her cloak on before racing down to the Great Hall. She got there in record time, and stopped to catch her breath before entering. As soon as she entered, she felt all eyes on her.

Oh no...This can't be good she thought to herself.

As Ginny walked towards the Golden Trio, she saw Ron was bright red and Harry was looking a bit pale. She took a seat between her brother and Hermione, grabbing a banana nut muffin to chew on.

Ron turned to her, his eyes practically bulging out of his face.

"We need to talk now in private."

He grabbed her arm, before roughly dragging her towards the door. The other two followed. Ginny looked at Draco and saw he was livid. She shook her head quickly, telling him not to do anything. Ron roughly pulled her up the stairs to an empty classroom.

Once all three of the trio were in there and there were silencing and locking spells on the door, he rounded on her. Ginny had never seen him so angry before.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GINNY?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Ron," Ginny whispered softly.

"LAVENDER IS SPREADING SOME GOSSIP ABOUT YOU. SEEMS SHE RAN INTO YOU AFTER YOU DID A CONTRACEPTION CHARM ON YOURSELF...I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU KNEW A CONTRACEPTIVE CHARM GINNY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SHAGGING?"

Ginny's mouth dropped. She was going to kill Lavender...How dare she? That stupid gossip queen was going to pay. She was furious at Ron...How dare he yell at her? She had a right to fuck whoever the hell she wanted.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND I CAN SHAG WHOEVER I WANT WHENEVER I WANT. I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

Ron turned even redder if that was possible.

"EXACTLY...YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN GINNY. YOU SHOULDN'T BE SHAGGING ANYONE..."

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU JUST LOST YOUR VIRGINITY OVER THE SUMMER."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not as stupid as I look Ron...I'm only a year younger than you."

"Why wouldn't you tell me if you were seeing someone Ginny?"

"Because I was afraid you would try to put a stop to it...I'm not giving this person up Ron, so you'll just have to get used to it. I really like him, and I'm going to come out in the open now."

Ron nodded, looking into her eyes.

"Who is it?"

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione. Hermione was nodding softly at her, telling her to get it over with. Harry was holding his breath it seemed. She looked back at Ron, grabbing his hands in her's. He wasn't going to like this...

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny whispered so they could barely hear her.

Ron's eyes widened and he pulled his hands away with disgust.

"YOU'RE FUCKING MALFOY? HOW COULD YOU GINNY? YOU KNOW HOW HE IS..."

"Yes I do Ron...but you don't. You can't judge him because you don't know him. He's wonderful to me..."

"Yeah probably because he's just using you," Ron scoffed as he glared at her.

"Well then he's pretty good at acting. I like him a lot Ron, and I really wish you would at least accept my decision to be with him. If not, then I guess you can say I told you so if we break up."

Ginny looked down at her feet. She knew they were all looking at her in a certain way. Hermione had the understanding look down pat, and Harry was giving her a disappointed look. Ron was glaring at her. She heard her brother sigh and felt his arms wrap around her. She smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you Gin...I'm not happy that you're with Malfoy, but I'm not going to stop you as long as he's good to you. But if I ever find out he's mistreating you or anything of the sort, I will rip him apart limb by limb."

Ginny laughed and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Thank you Ron...This means a lot to me."

Ron nodded before pulling back. Ginny looked over at Harry. His eyes were sad, but he smiled softly at her.

"I'm with Ron...I'm not happy either, but I won't stop you."

"Thank you all. It's wonderful to have you at least agree to let me live my life...with who I want."

She hugged Harry and then Hermione for good measure. She smiled brightly at them.

"Well we better get going or we'll be late for classes."

They all nodded and Ginny opened the door, breaking the spells upon it. She waved goodbye before heading to Transfiguration. Perhaps them finding out was good...Now she could tell Draco, and they could go out in public together.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Ginny when she entered. Ginny smiled back before taking her seat in the middle of the classroom, and grabbing her supplies out. She waited for the rest of the kids to arrive, and saw all the eyes on her. She smiled at all of them, knowing they were going to be jealous once they found out who she was shagging.

Everyone was going to be so surprised, and Ginny felt giddy just thinking about it. McGonagall had them take notes the whole period before telling them they had no homework. The whole class cheered at this, and quickly left when the bell rang.

As Ginny walked to Charms, she walked past Draco. She mouthed 'need to talk' to him as she passed. He nodded and kept walking with Blaise and Pansy.

In Charms they were learning a new spell and Ginny was the first to do it correctly. Professor Flitwick clapped as her feather turned into a dove and awarded her twenty points.

"Well done Ms. Weasley."

Ginny smiled and read through her book as she waited for class to end. She threw her stuff into her bag when the bell rang and headed to the Great Hall. She would eat and then talk to Draco afterwards.

She sat down at the fairly empty Gryffindor table before grabbing whatever was closest to her. She was starving since she had practically skipped breakfast with only a muffin to eat. She looked up when she saw Draco enter. He winked quickly at her, causing Ginny to smile to herself. Harry and Ron took seats on either side of her. Ginny greeted them as she finished eating.

She looked up and meet Draco's eyes. She nodded her head quickly to the doors before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. She waited for fifteen seconds and saw Draco exit. He smiled at her and pulled her up to the second floor, and into an empty classroom.

Draco closed the door before turning around and smiling at her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her roughly on the lips, and cupped her bum, crashing her hips into his.

Ginny moaned softly and smiled against his lips.

"Nice to see you too Draco," Ginny replied and pulled back to smile at him.

He grinned down at her.

"I missed you last night Red...I wanted to hold you close to me, but alas I couldn't."

"Yes well I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore...Lavender spread it around school that I did a contraception charm and my brother confronted me. So I spilled that I was seeing you."

Draco paled at this.

"Oh god. Your brother is going to find me and kill me...You don't think he told your other brothers do you? How many is there again?"

Ginny laughed softly at this.

"He's not going to kill you Draco. I wouldn't let him even if he wanted to. He and Harry accepted my decision...I have six brothers altogether."

Draco paled even more before he smiled at her.

"They accepted it?"

Ginny nodded before kissing him passionately on the lips. He groaned before kissing her back.

"Good Lord Ginny," he said huskily and pushed her up against the door.

Ginny pulled her lips away to stare at him. His eyes were dark with passion.

"Mmm I love when your eyes darken Draco...It makes me want you...even more."

Ginny trailed kisses along his jaw and felt his hips grind against her's. She moaned loudly and bite softly on his earlobe. She brushed her lips against his ear in a soft kiss.

"We can come out in the open now...That is if you want to..."

She pulled back to look at him. His eyes practically glowed as he smiled at her. His lips were just millimeters from her's when he replied.

"I would love nothing better than bringing us out into the open...That way no one else will try anything with you, or they'll pay for it."

Ginny rolled her eyes slightly before smiling. How romantic...not!

"Oh Draco Malfoy. You have such a way with words," Ginny said as she grinned up at him.

"Yes I do, don't I?"

"You're so full of yourself. Well the same goes for any girl that comes onto you. If I see Greengrass making eyes at you again after we announce we're a couple, I will tear her apart..."

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her, and grinned.

"I look forward to it...I love when girls fight over me," Draco said with a sigh.

"You pig," Ginny said before laughing.

Draco kissed her on the lips, nibbling on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and leaned into his body more as his tongue searched every crevice of her mouth. She reached her hand into his shirt, trailing it along his fit stomach and chest. He groaned and kissed her with more fever.

Several minutes later he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Yes but I'm your pig," Draco said before kissing her roughly on the lips again.

Ginny smiled against his lips...Yes...He was all her's!

Well that's it for now...A lot of drama! I can't wait to hear from everyone. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I love you all! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	19. The First

Chp. 19- The First

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

Several minutes later he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Yes but I'm your pig," Draco said before kissing her roughly on the lips again.

Ginny smiled against his lips...Yes...He was all her's!

Now:

Ginny kissed Draco, grinding her hips into his.

"Mmm...Red..."

Ginny grinned as Draco pushed her up against the door. He pulled her knickers down, and Ginny hurriedly unzipped his pants. She pushed them down, along with his boxers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him slip inside her. She arched her back and moaned. Draco was staring at her with lust upon his face. Ginny cracked a big smile at him and grinded her hips against his.

Draco let out a throaty moan at this and bit softly on her shoulder. Ginny gasped as she met Draco's frantic thrusts.

"Merlin I missed you last night Red..."

"Well you have me all night Draco...What ever will you do with me," Ginny asked with a seductive smile upon her.

Draco looked up into her eyes as he quickened his pace. He smirked as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Oh there's so much I'd like to do with you Ginny Weasley," Draco drawled before he kissed her lucious lips.

Ginny kissed him back passionately, and felt his lips pressing against her's in an almost bruising manner, not that she cared. Draco cupped her bum, causing Ginny to gasp. He slid his tongue into her mouth, searching every crevice of her warm intoxicating mouth. He stroked her own tongue softly.

"Draco," Ginny moaned as she climaxed, clamping down on Draco.

Draco groaned out her name as he joined her in ecstasy. He kept thrusting into her. Ginny dug her nails into his back as he filled her completely. She broke apart from his mouth as she panted.

"Oh gods Draco...Sweet Merlin..."

Draco rested his forehead against Ginny's as they both came down off their high. Ginny's head was resting against the door, as she breathed deeply to catch her breath.

"Merlin Red...I can't wait to get you back to my bedroom, with just you and me."

"Yes...Do you want to walk in together at dinner?"

Draco nodded. He kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips, raising his hand to stroke her cheek. Ginny leaned into his touch and pressed her body against his. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as they kissed softly and slowly. Finally after a couple minutes Ginny unwrapped her legs from around him and set them on the ground.

She broke apart from Draco's lips and stared up at him. He was staring down at her with stars in his eyes. Ginny smiled at him, keeping her arms around his neck. She stood close to him, hugging him. Draco smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down to place his head next to her's as they held each other close.

"Remember our first kiss Red?"

Ginny smiled at the memory. How could she forget?

"Yes I do Draco...It was the night I came back to the club and we started dancing. Your lips are amazingly soft darling."

Draco smiled and kissed her again.

"Merlin I'm glad we met at that club...If we hadn't, we probably wouldn't be here now."

Ginny nodded in agreement. She never would have went after Draco if she had known who he was in the first place.

"I love you Gin...I know I haven't said it since I messed up before, but I really do."

Ginny stared up into his silver eyes. God she loved his eyes. He hadn't said I love you since that one time, and then she hadn't really taken him seriously. But now...Now she knew he did. She had to tell him how she felt for him now.

"I...I love you too Draco. I've never felt this way about anyone else before, and I've certainly never told anyone I loved them either. You're the first," Ginny said softly as she kept eye contact with him.

Draco smiled at her and she swore she saw tears start to form in his eyes, but they never fell. He kissed her softly on the lips again.

"You're the first one I've said I love you to as well..."

Ginny started crying at this, the tears trailing down her cheeks. Draco pulled back and looked at her, concerned. He wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong luv?"

"Nothing Draco...I'm just happy," Ginny said with a small laugh as she hurriedly wiped away all her tears.

She smiled at Draco, letting him know she was fine. She stretched before starting to get dressed.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Draco watched her as she got dressed. He quickly got dressed as well and placed his right arm around her shoulder. Ginny smiled up at him as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"You want to walk around for a bit before heading down to the Great Hall? I want to wait till everyone is there, so we can cause a big scandal..."

Ginny laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yes this is definitely going to be gossip for a long time. A Weasley and a Malfoy together...Are you ready for everyone to be talking about us?"

"If you're by my side Ginny, then I'm ready for anything."

Ginny sighed with happiness as they walked around the castle. No one was out roaming in the corridor, which was nice. Finally they made their way to the Great Hall. They stopped outside it and took deep breaths.

"Alright. You ready?"

Ginny nodded her head. Draco started walking and pulled Ginny along. The hall was full of students. They all looked up when the two entered together.

Everyone stopped talking and stared as Ginny and Draco walked in with their arms around each other. Ginny heard a fork drop in the distance. She smiled up at Draco as they pulled apart.

He grinned down at her as he leaned down to kiss her lips passionately. Ginny smiled against his lips and kissed him back. She heard gasps all around her as she kissed her boyfriend.

She laughed softly as she pulled back from his lips. He winked at her, before walking to the Slytherin table. She went to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat in between Harry and Ron. Ron was shaking his head in slight amusement and slight annoyance.

As soon as she was sitting, she heard everyone start talking again. Lavender leaned over Ron to talk to Ginny.

"That's who you were shagging Ginny?"

"Yes Lavender...Since you blabbed I decided to come out in the open."

Lavender blushed slightly at this.

"Sorry Ginny. It's just...I love to gossip."

"Yes I know you do."

Ginny glared at her before starting to eat. Parvati was glaring at her slightly. Ginny grinned over at the girl, happy that she had Draco to herself.

"So are you dating?"

"Yes Draco and I are dating Lavender."

Lavender squealed in excitement but stopped when Parvati nudged her in the side.

"What?"

Parvati whispered something to her, and Lavender paled slightly. She too glared at Ginny.

Ginny smiled to herself. Parvati was obviously mad at Ginny about Draco. Well too bad. She saw him first and kissed him first. Besides Parvati had only kissed him that one time on the train. Too bad for her!

Ginny ate quickly, wanting to spend some quality time with Draco. She was going to spend all night with him, and all day tomorrow as well. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her. He shook his head towards the doors, and Ginny nodded. She said goodbye to the trio and rushed over to Draco, who was waiting at the doors for her.

She grabbed his awaiting hand and they walked up the the Head common room.

"Merlin that was wonderful...Parvati was giving me evil eyes."

"She's just jealous of you."

"Yeah I suppose she is...So what are we going to do tonight?"

Draco smirked over at her, squeezing her hand and bringing it to his lips to place a short kiss on it.

"Each other," he replied in a husky tone.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. Merlin he was wonderful!

Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review! I will love you forever if you do. So how was it? You finally got to see everyone's reaction to them together.


	20. Perfectly Amazing

Chp. 20- Perfectly Amazing

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys rock!

Last Time:

She grabbed his awaiting hand and they walked up the the Head common room.

"Merlin that was wonderful...Parvati was giving me evil eyes."

"She's just jealous of you."

"Yeah I suppose she is...So what are we going to do tonight?"

Draco smirked over at her, squeezing her hand and bringing it to his lips to place a short kiss on it.

"Each other," he replied in a husky tone.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. Merlin he was wonderful!

Now:

They stumbled into Draco's bedroom, only half clothed. Ginny felt Draco's lips upon her neck, nipping and sucking his way down to her naked breasts. When his mouth closed over her left one, she let out a throaty moan and arched her back. Her hips rubbed against Draco's massive erection that was still currently confined in his pants.

"Mmm Ginny..."

Ginny's lips curled up into a satisfied smile and she deftly removed Draco's pants along with his boxers. His erection stood at attention, huge and proud. Ginny could feel him poking her stomach, and decided to please him a bit.

Draco groaned when he felt her hands upon him. He shuddered and nipped at her collarbone, almost drawing blood. Ginny gasped as he soothed the mark with his hot wet mouth.

Ginny felt Draco's hands remove her skirt, pushing it down to her feet, and coming back up to pull down her knickers. His mouth trailed kisses along her inner thighs, before pushing two fingers inside her. She was dripping wet already, and she threw her head back and moaned Draco's name loudly.

She pulled up on his hands, and Draco slid up her body, his erection rubbing her in all the right places. His eyebrow raised in question, and Ginny grinned at him before dropping to her knees. Draco's eyes followed her movements and he bit his lip hard as his girlfriend's mouth surrounded his rock hard cock.

"Oh sweet Merlin Red...You're a naughty _naughty_ witch!"

Ginny grinned up at him, before getting back to her work. Her tongue swirled around his head, and Draco's hands got tangled into her hair. He helped her move her head, closing his eyes as he felt himself pulse inside her mouth.

When he was close to cumming, he tugged on Ginny's hair, causing her to look up.

"I'm going to cum Ginny...You might want to stop."

She scraped her teeth along him in response, and Draco moaned her name loudly as he cummed in her mouth. Ginny didn't remove her mouth till he was done, and after he was finished, she pulled away with a smack of her lips.

Draco pulled her to her feet, smashing his lips to her's in a bruising manner. Ginny rubbed her body sensually against his as they kissed passionately, already feeling his erection appearing again. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, exploring every inch of her warm mouth. He could taste himself with every swipe his tongue took inside her mouth.

Ginny moaned softly as she pushed Draco onto the bed, and straddled his hips. He slid inside her, and Ginny shuddered with pleasure. They kissed for several more minutes, only breaking apart to catch their breath.

Ginny slid up and down on Draco, as his hands rested on her hips, helping her move.

He met her thrusts as he sat on the edge of the bed, digging his nails into her hips. Ginny grinned down at Draco as she grinded her hips into his.

Ginny laughed softly before gasping in surprise. Her mouth formed an o as she tightened around Draco. Draco groaned out as he cummed inside her, her pulsing walls around him sending him over the edge.

"Draco," Ginny moaned loudly.

Draco thrust into her still, harder and rougher, trying to make their climaxes last as long as they could.

"Ginny..."

They collapsed in a heap when they were both done with Ginny's chest pressed against Draco's as she laid on top of him. He was still inside her as they caught their breath from their intense love making.

Draco rolled them over so Ginny was trapped beneath him. She smiled up at him, and he gave her a devilishly handsome grin back.

He trailed kisses along her jawline before planting a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Are you staying the night Red?"

Ginny's eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Definitely. We can wake up and make up for our lost shagging time. I think two or three times should suffice. Don't you?"

Draco's grin widened at this.

"Most definitely...Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Not lately...How much," Ginny asked in a playful tone.

"With all my heart...You and your hot mouth," Draco said playing a kiss upon it, "and your sexy curves."

Draco's hands traced her naked body, his thumb rubbing against her nipple, and his nails stratching down her sides. Ginny sighed with happiness and stretched, causing Draco to harden slightly.

"Gods you're bloody beautiful Red."

Ginny felt her heart start racing. Draco had never called her beautiful before...

"You really think so?"

"Yes...You're more beautiful than any other girl I've ever seen."

"Now I know you're lying...There are plenty girls more beautiful than me Draco."

Draco shook his head no, and held her face in between her hands.

"I'm not lying to you Ginny. I love everything about you, and no one else is more perfect for me."

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him with all her heart. He was so wonderful!

"I love you Draco," Ginny whispered against his lips.

They laid in each other's arms, kissing softly. Draco broke the kiss and rolled them over so Ginny was on top of him. He stroked her hair as she stared down at him.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Ginny," Draco asked, staring up into her big eyes.

Ginny bit her lip, trying to decide if she should ask him what she wanted to or not.

"What is it Ginny?"

"Am I just a fling for you," Ginny asked as she stared down at his pale chest. She couldn't look into his eyes when he answered yes. It would hurt her too much.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Draco said and cupped Ginny's chin in his hand, "When I say I love you, I don't mean it lightly Red. You're the first one I've said it to for a good reason. I actually love you. I'm not messing with your head or anything. I want to be with you until I die, and after we get past this new relationship stage, I want to make you my wife."

Ginny's eyes widened. He wanted to marry her? Well this was news to her. She didn't know what to say. Sure she loved Draco, but she hadn't been expecting him to even mention marriage at all to her.

"What do you think about that Ginny? Becoming a Malfoy..."

She did love him with everything she had...Being a Malfoy wouldn't be horrible, if he was her husband. Actually she would quite like that...although she didn't know what her parents would have to say about that.

Ginny kissed Draco on the lips before giving him a dazzling smile.

"I'd love that Draco...When we're ready for it."

"Perfect...Just like you. I fully intend to hold you to that my luv."

Ginny rolled her eyes but she couldn't help grinning. Things with Draco where absolutely amazing, and she had never been happier in her life.

Well that's it for now. I know it's short, but I hope you all liked it. I gave you some nice information, so don't hurt me. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of it. I can't wait to get feedback.


	21. Sleeping Couple

Chp. 21- Sleeping Couple

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

Ginny's eyes widened. He wanted to marry her? Well this was news to her. She didn't know what to say. Sure she loved Draco, but she hadn't been expecting him to even mention marriage at all to her.

"What do you think about that Ginny? Becoming a Malfoy..."

She did love him with everything she had...Being a Malfoy wouldn't be horrible, if he was her husband. Actually she would quite like that...although she didn't know what her parents would have to say about that.

Ginny kissed Draco on the lips before giving him a dazzling smile.

"I'd love that Draco...When we're ready for it."

"Perfect...Just like you. I fully intend to hold you to that my luv."

Ginny rolled her eyes but she couldn't help grinning. Things with Draco where absolutely amazing, and she had never been happier in her life.

Now:

When she woke up, she was naked and trapt within Draco's tight grip. She smiled as she remembered everything that he had said last night to her. He wanted to marry her...

Ginny Malfoy...She definitely liked the sound of that.

She smiled to herself, knowing they had no classes to go to today. She would wake him up in a wonderful way...

Ginny trailed kisses along his jaw before nibbling on his earlobe. She could feel him already getting hard, and rubbed her hips against his softly. He let out a low moan, his eyes remaining closed.

Ginny reached a hand down to stroke him till he was rock hard. Surprisingly he slept on, or so she thought. Just as she slipped him inside her, suppressing a throaty groan, he flipped them over so Ginny was beneath him. She grinned up at him when she saw him smirking down at her. He kissed her fiercely before moving himself in and out of her, at a steady, slow pace.

Draco nipped at her bottom lip, and she allowed him access to her mouth. His tongue swept every corner of her mouth, greedily. He didn't stop till he had left her breathless, before he began descending down her body with his lips. He nipped here and there before taking her right breast into his mouth. Ginny moaned loudly when she felt his teeth tug softly on her nipple.

"Oh Merlin Draco!"

Draco chuckled as his mouth continued his work, his warm tongue trailing a path from her breasts to her stomach. He slipped himself out of Ginny as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She was about to protest from his absence inside her when she felt his tongue plunge inside her.

She groaned as he sucked softly on her, his tongue stroking her in all the right places. She reached her hands down into his silky hair, threading the strands through her fingers.

His tongue was magnificent, and he had her climaxing within a minute, crying out his name at the top of her lungs. He pulled back, a satisfied smirk upon his face. He settled himself on top of her again before sinking himself inside her to seek his own release.

Ginny held him tight, clawing at his back when with each thrust, he drove himself deeper inside her. Draco was staring down at her, his eyes still their pale silver color but slowly they turned to liquid pools of charcoal. She gave him a seductive smile before pulling his face down to her's, effectively trapping his lips against her's. His kiss was slow and passionate. His lips molded to fit her own, and she felt herself encompassing Draco as she felt wave after wave of ecstasy crash down upon her flushed body.

Draco groaned out her name into her mouth as he finally found his release, her walls tightening around him. He pulled his lips away from hers and she shivered when she felt his hot breath upon her ear.

"I love you Red," Draco whispered softly before he slumped down on top of her.

Ginny cupped his face in her hands and gave him a huge smile, "I love you too Draco."

His lips turned up in a grin, and he slipped himself out of her before lying down next to her. Ginny rolled on her side, cuddling close to his body. He turned so they were face to face on their sides, and he brought his face close till their lips were almost touching.

Ginny looked at him through her eyelashes.

"What do you want to do today luv?"

Ginny shrugged before coming flush with his body, no space in between them now.

"I don't know. I just want to spend the day with you. It doesn't matter what we do."

Draco kissed her softly before pulling back to reply.

"How about we get dressed and take a walk around the grounds?"

"That sounds fantastic Draco," Ginny said with a smile.

They laid in bed for a couple more minutes, just staring at each other before they finally got up to get dressed. Ginny watched Draco from the bed, where she was fully clothed. He was wearing only a pair of jeans at the moment, trying to decide what shirt to wear still. She leaned back and stared at the wonderful view. She could see his wonderful back muscles, and if she leaned to her side slightly, she could catch a glimpse at his muscular chest, fit abs, and adorable bum.

He turned away from her slightly, and she leaned with him so she could still see his fantastic bum. She leaned over a bit too far, because the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground. Draco turned around at the thud that sounded once she hit the ground, laughing softly when he saw her with her hair fanned around her face as she laid there.

Ginny glared softly at him, and he came over to her to help her up. She grabbed his hands, and was pulled up into his warm, masculine chest. He wrapped his arms around his waist and settled his hands on her bum, a silly grin upon his face.

"Why did you fall off the bed?"

Ginny blushed before muttering under her breath. Draco strained to catch what she said, but even with perfect hearing, he couldn't hear her.

"Sorry I didn't catch that luv."

"I said...I was trying to...look at your...bum."

Her cheeks were scarlet now, embarrassed beyond belief. Draco smirked happily at this before kissing her roughly.

"All you had to do was ask Red...You can look at my bum anytime you want," Draco whispered against her lips as he snogged her passionately, "as long as I can look at yours."

Ginny smiled against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let her hands get lost into his hair and she kissed him extra hard. He squeezed her bum playfully before lifting her up. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned softly when he pushed her against a wall.

She was now between the wall behind her, and Draco's warm, half clothed body in front of her. He kept his hips pushed against hers so he could run his hands up and down her body. Ginny arched her back, causing her hips to grind into his. She could feel him harden slightly, and decided her lips away.

"Draco," Ginny whispered softly before Draco had captured her lips again.

They continued to snog passionately for a good fifteen minutes before they finally pulled apart. Ginny's cheeks were flushed and her eyes glowed with adoration towards Draco. The same look was reflected in him, except his cheeks were only slightly tinged with a light pink color.

He slowly let her down to her feet and Ginny watched him as he went back to his wardrobe and slipped on a navy blue t-shirt. Her heart was racing and she placed her right hand over it to calm herself.

Merlin...They had been together for awhile already, and nothing had changed. Their relationship was amazing...

They never lacked the desire to be together or shag and now they loved each other. Draco even brought up marrying her. This would only continue to get better and better as their love grew for each other.

Finally he was dressed, and Ginny slipped her cloak on before grabbing Draco's extended hand. They walked down the many floors together till they were finally outside. They started by walking around the edge of the Forbidden Forest before going around the perimeter of the lake.

There were groups of students here and there, but for the most part it was still deserted outside. Perhaps it was the cool breeze or the fact that the sun was hidden behind some clouds, but they practically had the entire grounds to themselves.

Ginny didn't notice Daphne Greengrass with her group of girls until they were practically in front of each other. Daphne stared at Ginny with disdain, then she looked at Draco with admiration.

"Hello Draco," Daphne said, letting her eyes run over his body, "You're looking superb today, if I do say so myself."

Ginny clenched her free hand with anger. How dare this witch? The nerve of her to hit on her boyfriend right in front of her. Well she wasn't going to stand for this. She pulled her other hand out of Draco's before getting into Daphne's face.

"Back off Greengrass. Don't think you can look at or talk to my boyfriend like that."

Daphne sneered at Ginny, looking down at her as if she was a speck of dirt upon her brand new white robes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Weasley."

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

Daphne made to grab for her wand, but Ginny beat her to it. She waved her own wand at Daphne, who shrieked in horror once she realized what Ginny had done. Boils appeared upon her face, rendering her hideous.

Daphne was very particular about her looks, and now she looked horrible. She ran off before anyone could get a good look at her. All of her girl friends ran after her, calling out her name and telling her to wait.

Ginny was still red with fury, her wand digging into her skin since she was gripping it so tight. She felt Draco grab her hand, and turn her around. He grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck lovingly before murmuring softly into her warm skin, "That was hot Red."

Ginny felt herself relax in his arms and she laughed before kissing him on his lips. They stood there, the wind rushing past them, turning their cheeks red as they kissed. Finally they pulled apart and headed back up to the castle again. Once they were settled up in the Head common room, they talked about their plans for the future.

They fall asleep with Ginny lying on top of Draco, her head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat. When Hermione walked in to find them asleep together, a smile graced her lips. They looked so comfortable with each other, and so cute together. Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around Ginny, who was smiling in her sleep. Even Draco had a smile upon his lips, and she saw his grip tighten in his sleep, as if he was making sure his girlfriend was still in his arms.

She shook her head in amusement before closing her bedroom door, leaving the sleeping couple alone.

Well that's it for this chapter. Please review. I think that this story is done. Keeping it would be boring because I don't know where else it can go plot wise, so the next chapter is going to be the epilogue. Look forward to that in two weeks. I can't wait to hear from everyone!


	22. Epilogue

Chp. 22- Epilogue

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! We're finally at the end.

Last Time:

Ginny felt herself relax in his arms and she laughed before kissing him on his lips. They stood there, the wind rushing past them, turning their cheeks red as they kissed. Finally they pulled apart and headed back up to the castle again. Once they were settled up in the Head common room, they talked about their plans for the future.

They fell asleep with Ginny lying on top of Draco, her head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat. When Hermione walked in to find them asleep together, a smile graced her lips. They looked so comfortable with each other, and so cute together. Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around Ginny, who was smiling in her sleep. Even Draco had a smile upon his lips, and she saw his grip tighten in his sleep, as if he was making sure his girlfriend was still in his arms.

She shook her head in amusement before closing her bedroom door, leaving the sleeping couple alone.

Now:

Ginny took a deep breath as she stared into the mirror. She was gorgeous in the custom made wedding dress Draco had insisted she make. It was strapless and made of white silk. The person who had made it for her had sew jewels into the fabric along the top of the dress along with some lace.

The train was several feet long, and it could be unattached quickly in the back. She heard a knock on the door and pulled her eyes away from her reflection.

"Come in."

Ginny turned around as her father came into the room with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready Ginny dear? It's time."

Ginny nodded and pulled the veil over her face before slipping her arm through her father's. He lead her to the double doors that lead outside Malfoy Manor, and nodded at the two men in tuxs who opened the doors for them.

Ginny took a deep breath and she practically glowed with happiness when she started down the aisle.

Draco was already up in the front by Dumbledore, looking absolutely stunning in his hunter green dress robes. He looked nervous, but when he caught Ginny's eyes with his own, a smile broke onto his face.

Ginny kept eye contact with her fiance, who was soon to be her husband. She thought it was adorable that even though they'd been together for two years, he was still nervous about this moment. Truth be told, she too was nervous.

Her parents had taken it suprisingly well when they had told everyone over supper that they were engaged, six months ago. Now here she was, her father walking her down the aisle, about to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

She didn't bother looking at anyone in the seats surrounding her. Her eyes only saw Draco...like he was the only other person on the planet except herself.

Blaise was Draco's best man, and he smiled over at his best mate as Draco kept his eyes on his soon to be wife. Hermione Granger was Ginny's maid of honor, and Luna, and Fleur were her bridesmaids. Standing up with them were Nott, and Ron.

It had been shocking when Draco had asked Ron to stand up in the wedding, given their past relationship. Ginny knew that Draco was doing it for her, and it meant the world to her that he was trying so hard with her family. It made her love him even more than she already did.

Finally her father stopped when Ginny was right in front of her fiance. He grinned down at her, taking her hands in his. Her dad smiled as he walked over to where Ginny's mum was sitting, crying.

Dumbledore smiled down at his former students, before starting the ceremony.

"We're here today to join together in holy matrimony Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Who gives away this witch today?"

Arthur Weasley stood up with his wife.

"Her mother and I do."

Ginny and Draco continued to stare at each other through out the entire ceremony. Draco squeezed her hands pleasantly, half way through, letting her know how anxious he was. Ginny squeezed his hands back, and smiled even more when Draco's grin widened at this.

"I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Malfoy."

Draco lifted her veil and grinned down at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately on the lips. Ginny kissed him back, pouring her love for him into the kiss.

They kissed for over a minute before finally pulling back to applause. Draco slipped his right hand into her left, and they made their way down the aisle together, as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Ginny smiled around at the guests as Draco and her neared the end of their walk back down the aisle together. Today, was the two year anniversary of the start of their relationship.

Draco, who was a romantic at heart once you got to know him, had suggested getting married on this day. Ginny had agreed, knowing it was going to be even more special to them if they did.

Draco pulled her out of her thoughts as they entered the house. Ginny looked around and saw they were in one of the side rooms. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist again, and pulled her body close.

His face came closer to her's, and he stopped when his lips were just centimeters away from her own.

"I love you Ginny Malfoy," he whispered, breathlessly.

Ginny grinned with happiness before replying, "I love you too Draco."

Draco closed the space between their lips, and kissed Ginny with his all. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed her husband.

He nibbled on her bottom lip, and Ginny quickly opened her mouth for him. His tongue danced with her's as they kissed.

This was the start of their marriage, and Ginny was loving every minute of it. She couldn't wait to grow old with Draco by her side, having their children, and making love with him.

They had many years ahead of them, and she was looking forward to every one of them.

Draco didn't break their lips apart till they were out of breath. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and stared at her husband. He smiled at her before kissing her on her lips again, quickly.

"We'd better get out there, before someone starts looking for us. I don't fancy having your brothers ready to kill me so soon into our marriage. I want to live until tonight...at least."

Ginny's cheeks turned bright pink, and she grinned up at Draco. He had a seductive smirk on his face at the moment, looking absolutely gorgeous, like he always does.

Draco and Ginny headed to the ballroom, where the reception was being held. Everyone clapped as they entered together, hand in hand. The entire ballroom was full, since the Malfoy heir getting married was big news. Ginny had no doubt their marriage would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet, and under constant scrutiny but she wasn't worried.

They loved each other, and nothing or no one was going to stand in their way. Draco pulled her over to her to the table where they were going to be eating with the rest of the wedding party. Ginny smiled as Draco pulled out her seat for her. She sat down and waited for Draco to take his seat next to her. Hermione was sitting on her right, along with her two bridesmaids. Blaise, Ron, and Teddy were sitting on Draco's left.

Supper commenced and Ginny ate as she alternated between making small talk with Hermione and staring lovingly over at Draco. She grinned as people started tapping on their champagne glasses. Draco leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Ginny felt herself swoon and she smiled against his lips. Draco grinned as he pulled back to stare at her.

After supper was over, Blaise stood up with a grin on his face. He held his glass in hand as he got ready to toast the bride and groom. Everyone quieted down, and stared at the best man.

"I've known Draco my entire life, and I've known Ginny for two years now. If anyone was looking for _the_ perfect couple, they would have to be it. I swear these two were made for each other, and I can only hope to find someone who's as wonderful as Ginny for myself. Draco my friend, you are the luckiest bastard in the world."

Laughter was heard through out the room, and Ginny smiled over at her husband. He kissed her quickly before grinning at his best friend.

"Here's to the happy couple. May you always be full of love, and happiness."

Everyone raised their glasses in cheers, and Ginny entwined her arm with Draco's before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh and Ginny...If you want any embarrassing stories about Draco, I have millions of them."

Draco paled slightly at this, and Ginny laughed as Blaise took his seat. Blaise clapped his best friend on the back. Hermione stood up and stared down at Ginny.

"Ginny and I have been friends since she was twelve and I was thirteen. Through the years, we've been through so much adventures and heartaches. I'm thrilled for you Ginny. You finally found your other half, and now you're complete. I knew Draco before Ginny had gotten a hold of him, and since they've been together, he's changed immensely."

Hermione smiled over at Draco before continuing her speech.

"You two are perfect for each other. Now here's to a marriage filled with love, commitment, and determination. Never allow anything to break you apart, because if you two can't succeed, then no one can."

Hermione raised her glass and drank in a toast to them. Everyone else followed their example. Narcissa Malfoy came over to them, and smiled.

"It's time for you two to dance."

Draco pulled Ginny up with him and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Music started up as they slow danced together. Draco stared down into her eyes and Ginny stared up into his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, as his arms were wrapped around her waist. There was no space betwen their bodies as they danced.

Draco rested his head on top of her's and Ginny laid her head against his chest to listen to his heart. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head and smiled to herself.

"You want to know something," Draco whispered softly.

Ginny nodded as he pulled back to dip her. She grinned as he pulled her back up into his body.

"You look beautiful darling."

"Oh really?"

"Yes...I can't wait to get you alone tonight," Draco said in a husky tone.

Ginny felt his voice send shivers down her spine. Even though they have slept together more times than she could count, he still made her feel the same way every time as if each time was the first time. Pretty soon other couples were joining them on the dance floor.

After a couple more songs, Draco and Ginny went back to their table. They went around to greet guests, and be offered congragulations. It was already getting late by the time they made it back to the dance floor. Soon they could leave, and apparate to their hotel in Paris.

Their bags were already packed and sent over there. They had the honeymoon suite, and they were spending two weeks in Paris as newlyweds before coming back to stay at Malfoy Manor till they bought their own house. Draco had promised it to not be overly extravagant or huge.

Draco pulled her off the dance floor, and they headed towards the stage to make an announcement. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the newlyweds.

"Thank you all for coming. It's been an absolutely wonderful day, and Ginny and I were glad you could make it. We're going to be heading off to Paris now for our honeymoon, and we'll see you all when we get back."

Ginny smiled around at the crowd and followed Draco out of the room as everyone waved goodbye to them. Draco grabbed his wand out of his robes, wrapping his arms around his wife's petite waist. He apparated them into a secluded corner of the hotel and smiled at her as he lead them up to the counter.

"Mr. Malfoy. Checking in?"

"Yes. The honeymoon suite."

"Aah yes...So this must be your wife?"

"Yes," Draco said and grinned over at Ginny. She smiled back at him.

The man at the counter handed Draco a key and smiled at them both.

"Have a wonderful stay."

Draco pulled Ginny with him, towards the elevators. Their room was on the top floor. The elevator ride was torture, knowing they were so close to their room, yet so far away. Draco picked Ginny up as they neared their room, continuing the walk down the hall. Ginny laughed at this and smiled up at her husband. He sent a sexy smirk her way as he slid the key into the door slot.

Draco pushed the door open and grabbed the do not disturb sign from the back of the door and putting it on the front before closing the door. Ginny grinned and felt anticipation fill her entire body. Draco continued to carry her until they entered the bedroom. He set her down on her feet and brought her to his body.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said before smashing his lips down onto her's. Ginny sighed before kissing her husband back. He slowly lowered her onto the bed after he had unzipped her dress.

This was a perfect start to their marriage, Ginny couldn't help but think.

So what did you all think of the epilogue? Was it good or not? It's longer than the last couple chapters, which is nice. I can't wait to get reviews from you all, with feedback for the end of this story. I can't believe it's finally over.


End file.
